


Darkness Comes

by Theocat



Category: HP/LV - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Shounen-ai, Time Travel, Yaoi, Young Tom Riddle, alternative universe, author is crazy, or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theocat/pseuds/Theocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living for thousands of years in different worlds, Harry and his companion are tired of the endless boredom. With a questionable moral compass and eerie motives, Harry decides that he wants to be there when Tom Riddle is growing up and so his inevitable rise to power. Manipulation is Key after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Plans

**Chapter 1**

  **Disclaimer**

**English is not my first language or second so forgive me for some spelling mistakes .I Don’t own Harry Potter, JK does or it would all be Yaoi and Yuri.**

**Authors note**

**This is my first fic so I will try to update as often as I can.**

A lone figure stood on a dark corner street. To anyone who happened to see him, they would assume that he was alone and perhaps waiting for someone to come and in the shadows behind him, a shadowy figure that you could not see stood. The figure looked like a man but was much more than a mere mortal for he was death and he was not very pleased with his master at the moment.

He spoke with a grave and seductive voice, a voice that many have and would follow into the abyss

“We have been in this world for some time master and I can see you are getting restless, what would you have me do to alleviate this Master?” he said with a lilt to his voice and a leer on his face.

I was not vain enough not to admit that for a being of shadows and darkness, he had an alluring and harmless appearance and people would kill or die to be noticed by him but I was quite comfortable with the companionship we shared.

Not to say that I didn’t indulge myself every once in a blue moon. From the changes I went through since accepting my title as Death’s Master some millenniums ago I looked quite dashing, forever young with cold eyes the color of the killing curse, 6’4”, a lithe body with the muscular visage of a predator were some of the words I heard people describe me as. My hair had straightened from the bird’s nest it used and looked shadowy because of my control of the shadows.

“I think that this world has lost its appeal to me so I don’t see why not? Let’s see what other worlds have to offer.” I murmured to my servant.

Death chuckled mirthlessly at my words “Indeed, let us see what other worlds have to offer. Maybe you will find something to alleviate your restlessness and boredom” he replied back.

It had been a few days and we or I was finally chose which world we were going to stay in until it lost its appeal and we still couldn’t agree on which world to go to so I suggested, More like he threatened Death, I was his master after all , saying that we should try living in the past of a universe similar to my original one so I could have the opportunity to watch or perhaps even raise Tom Riddle, he had always fascinated me and immortality can be tiresome after a while.

“So it’s decided then, we are going to the 1940s. The past some might say but I guess time is meaningless to me now. ”

Death looked indifferent to my planning but I knew he was still irked about Tom Riddle and his creation of seven Hocruxes. It had prevented death from coming for him “Do you have a specific plan Master?” he asked coolly.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow “I haven’t decided yet. Other than watching him and nurture his dark side, I haven’t got anything planned yet. Why, do you perhaps have some ideas you would like to share with me?” I asked him sarcastically

He looked fairy amused and shook his head no “I will meet you in the world of your choosing master, right now I have to return to my domain and take care of some wayward Grim Reapers” and with words, he melted into the shadows and I gathered what little I had and chose a world that was to my liking and entered the abyss.

My last thoughts were, Tom Riddle, are you ready for me?


	2. A New World

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer I don’t own HP, JK does. If you don’t like slash, why are you still reading?**

**Authors note I hope you are finding this fic griping so far. Reviews are always appreciated.**

Harry hummed as he finished wrapping the present he had in his hands ready to be sent by owl. It was Tom’s 9th birthday tomorrow and he wanted his first gift to coincide with it.

I had arrived in this new world a few weeks before and Death joined me a few days later after solving the disagreements between his reapers.

The day I arrived, I went to Gringotts and claimed my Peverell Lordship and settled in my new home, I hadn’t had much time to start planning on how to approach young Tom ‘till a few hours ago when I remembered his crippling curiosity.

I had at first decided to watch him from a distance but my curiosity could rival Tom’s own and I didn’t want to wait a long time to meet him and so that’s when the idea to send him little gifts and slowly introduce myself and our world to him so he could easily fit in by the time I was sure in my decision to adopt him.

From the memories I had watched in Dumbledore’s Pensive, about the only thing that manipulative man had done right, I strongly remembered seeing Tom with a book on multiple occasions and so it was safe to assume that Tom had always been curious and wanted to know more.

After all, he had always believed that knowledge is power and he had it in vast amounts. I was sending him a book and an introductory letter, telling him about me.

I knew I had to tread carefully. After all, Tom was a master of manipulation, even at this young age.

The book was nothing extraordinary, just an introduction of the wizarding world. I knew that even though he would be cautious, he treasured knowledge above everything else and so the book would spark Tom’s curiosity and he would demand to know more and that was my way in.

As I tied the letter and package to the owl’s leg, I couldn’t help but smile, just imagining the shocked look on Tom’s face when he sees the owl carrying a letter.

I wondered where my companion was, death never went away for a prolonged time unless he went back to his realm to talk so his reapers once again. It seems like they are causing trouble and I might have to visit them soon and that would not end well for them I thought darkly.

I passed the time I had alone in the training rooms as I waited for the reply from Tom. I was quite assured that he would write back as he couldn’t help it. For a Dark Lord, he had always been uncommonly curious and even in his madness after creating all those Hocruxes, he was always searching for more knowledge.

The smile was still on my face two days letter when he replied with a simple yet elegantly written letter for a child of just 9 years old. His letter was more of a single sentence demand.

                _I demand you tell me everything you know_

_Tom Riddle_

 

I couldn’t stop grinning, finally, the boredom I had hanging over me like a cloud before was quickly dissipating. I was enjoying this new world.


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3

Disclaimer   
I don’t own HP. The awesome author JK does. If you don’t like slash, leave.  
PS: Tom is 9 years old

Tom’s POV

It had been a few months since I started receiving the letters. I sat by the window in my small room with a book in my lap contemplating what the letters and gifts from my unknown sender revealed. From what I had just read in the small book, I was a wizard. That in itself was not what socked me as I have always known that I was extraordinary and different from all the other disgusting children here. What I’m wondering about is what does the person sending me these gifts getting out of this? He said his name is Handrian but I’m allowed to call him Harry. He seemed to derive amusement from the threatening letters that I always replied with and I could not help but be intrigued.   
Since that first letter I have been itching to meet him and finally today was the day. I looked at my little clock on my closet and saw that it was almost time to meet him. I couldn’t help but feel excited about finally having a face to a name. I left the orphanage without any problems, heading towards the park that was only a couple of minutes away. When I reached it, there wasn’t anyone there but I wasn’t expecting anyone there this early.  
I had been sitting at the park sitting at a bench for some minutes when I felt a presence behind me, I looked behind me and couldn’t help the gasp that came from my mouth as I saw the person standing behind me. He was possibly the most captivating person I had ever seen and he looked quite young, around 17 if I had to guess. He was tall with the coldest green I had ever encountered in my young life. He smiled a smile that wouldn’t be foreign on a shark. He looked like a predator who had just found his prey and I felt my heartbeat increase.   
“Hello Tom” he said with a voice as captivating as his face  
I schooled my features back to the cold expression I always have and answer him “Handrian I’m assuming?”  
He just continued smiles as if he knew what I was putting on a front to disguise my nervousness.  
“You are exactly like I expected you to be” he said quietly with a dark smile that sent shivers down my spine. I didn’t know what was it about it that made my blood sing and urged my dark side to life. He continued speaking with an expression of dawning understanding. “I know you have questions and I’m inclined to answer them but before you ask anything, I would like to ask you your opinion on what you would think if I were to adopt you?”  
I was shocked to hear those words from him as most people wouldn’t choose me to be their adopted anything but I managed to school my expression to that of nonchalance as I answered ”That would be acceptable” I said.  
He smirked at me and stood up from the bench, I was scared for a moment that he was going to leave but he just looked down at me and asked “Well what are you waiting for? I thought you agreed to me adopting you?”  
I looked at him surprised “You meant right now?”  
He looked at me with a deadpanned look as if to say, are you stupid? And started walking towards the orphanage   
I bristled slightly before calming down and followed him. I had no idea what awaited me but even if I did, would I have refused his offer, No I wouldn’t have.


	4. Settling In

Chapter 4: Settling in  
Disclaimer   
I don’t own harry potter  
Authors note  
Forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes. English is not my first language and I’m looking for a beta reader to help fix that.

HP POV  
The whole adoption process took a few minutes and I saw in Mrs. Cole’s office waiting for Tom to come down from his room. I couldn’t help but remember our meeting. He had looked quite shocked when he had seen me standing behind him and I felt immense joy at have caught him off guard. I looked around the space I was in and remembered the exterior of the orphanage and I could understand why Tom became Lord Voldemort. He didn’t want to feel weak and lonely anymore, he wanted to completely erase Tom Riddle and forget the boy he once was.

I had been in the small office for some time when I heard heavy and lighter footsteps on the stairs and assumed it was Mrs. Cole and Tom and I was right as a minute later the door opened and she gave the fakest smiles I had ever encountered and wished me good luck. I saw a flash of pure hate on Tom’s face before it was covered up by his mask as if it had never been there. I just nodded at her and angled my head slight so I was looking more directly at Tom.  
“Are you ready to leave?” I asked him, looking at the minuscule bag at his feet completely ignoring the woman standing next to him looking slightly drunk this early in the day.   
“Yes” was his one word reply. I could understand his reluctance to speak as Mrs. Cole was looking at him as if he was the devil himself. She looked at me and asked quite seriously if I was sure of my choice and didn’t want a different child.  
Tom’s grip on the handle of his bag which he had just picked off the ground tightened. I smiled reassuringly at her and assured her that yes, I was sure of my choice and started walking towards the door with Tom following.

“How could you go a day lining with that woman and not kill her?” I asked Tom, knowing that if it was me in his situation, I would have already killed her in the bloodiest way possible.  
“Better the devil you know” he said “It’s not that I haven’t planned her death thousands of times but at least with her, I know what to expect. A new Matron would be unpredictable and I need to know my chess pieces”. He said it so casually as if manipulation was a thing he did every day and knowing the little I did about him, it was.  
We had walked some distance from the orphanage when I stopped and he followed suit. I took a locket out of my pocket and made a gesture with my head for him to place his hand on it. He just looked at it with confusion on his face and I almost slapped myself, remembering that he was not familiar with wizarding ways of travel.  
“It’s a portkey, it’s a way of travel that allows you to travel from one place to another immediately” I explained. He looked a little skeptical but still placed his hand on it and I said the words to activate it in parseltongue. I saw surprise on his face a moment before it activated.

We arrived outside the wards and I walked towards the gate and placed my finger in the circle inside the triangle, the Peverell coat of arms and the Deathly Hallows symbol. I felt a little sting and removed my finger. The gate swung open and I invited Tom in over my shoulder. He was frozen in shock before walking swiftly inside the gate.  
“Welcome to my home” I said before correcting myself “Our home, that is”  
He still looked shocked when he saw the castle and looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time before his face took on a thoughtful appearance.  
“You have a beautiful home “were his first words since arriving, smiling at me but I caught a flash of darkness in his ice cold brown eyes.

We had walked a considerable distance and the castle doors were just a few minutes away when I stopped Tom to inform him of my sometimes guest.  
“I don’t always live alone. Sometimes you will see a man around, Mort , he visits often but is not always around. I don’t want you to be alarmed”  
He smiled tightly and nodded but I could see that he was displeased by the news of someone living with us. Was he feeling possessive of me? Because it would not do to have a Dark Lord possessive or obsessive of me, even if he was a miniature one at it’s never a good thing as I learned in one of the worlds I was in some thousand years ago. He was way too young to feel this possessive over me but looking at him, I could see that it was not going away. I was after all the first person who showed genuine interest in him and he wanted all my attention to be on him. I could relate to that given my past as Harry Potter.

We walked the remaining distance and the doors opened automatically when we reached then as the wards around it recognized my magical signature. I could see Tom trying to control his wonder as he looked around and saw the vastness of the first living room.

I wanted to show him around but he had to get settled in first and so I took him up the stairs on our right, passing by one of the smaller studies which he looked at with interest.  
I showed him his room “You can come to me when you need something. I’m just down the hall from you” I said as I left him to get acquainted with his new surroundings.   
I didn’t see him again for a few hours other than the time I passed him in the study with a book in his lap.  
“How are you finding it?” I asked  
“It’s a very nice place” was him reply “I am settling in nicely” and I couldn’t help the smirk that was on my face because yes, he sure was settling in nicely and I couldn’t wait for the adventure that raising Tom Riddle was sure to be.


	5. Meeting Mort

Chapter 5: Meeting Mort

TM POV  
Disclaimer  
I don’t own HP or the characters except the odd OC’s you will encounter in this story 

Authors Note  
I will be writing exams the coming couple of weeks and so the updates will be scarce but I am not abandoning the story. After all, Our journey has only began. And this chapter is dedicated to Tomlittle and Necromancer72 

It had been a few months since Harry had adopted me and I liking living here and Harry. I wanted his attention on my always but that was impossible as he was away from home most nights and sometimes during the day and when I asked when where he went, he would just look at me chillingly and smirked with satisfaction and so I stopped asking.

In my time here, I had yet to meet the infamous Mort that Harry sometimes mentioned with a fond look on his face which made me want to find this Mort and carve out his eyes, Harry belonged to me and me alone. He didn't deserve Harry looking fond of him.

The day started out as any other, I woke up early and performed my morning ritual before leaving my room for the dining room to eat my morning meal. I found Harry missing which was a common occurrence that I did not think much of it. After finishing my meal, I went to the library which was quite large, as everything else in the castle.

I had been reading for a few hours when I heard voices outside the library entrance. I recognized one of the people speaking to be Harry and I was curious to see who the other man was and so I opened the door a little to peak through and saw Harry with his back to me talking to a man slightly taller than him.  
"Is everything in order?" he was asking the man  
"Of course Master, I wouldn't have left otherwise" was the man’s reply "And it looks like we have company"  
Harry turned sharply around and saw me. An emotion flashed through his eyes but it was gone before I could identify it. He opened his mouth to speak.  
"Tom, I would like you to meet Mort, a good friend of mine"  
I looked at the man more closely now that I knew he was the Mort Harry spoke of fondly. He had the same dark hair as Harry but that's where the similarities ended. His eyes were a blue so dark they looked black and his face looked to be carved out of stone with no visible emotion on it. A throat being cleared brought me out of the stupor I had fallen in.

I smiled a fake warm smile.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mort. I have heard so much about you"  
I saw a brief flash of amusement in his eyes as if he knew I was putting on an act and he found my performance lacking.  
"The pleasure is all mine, young Lord" he said smirking at Harry as if sharing a private joke.  
I didn’t understand the joke and I did not like that. Nobody was allowed to share that much intimacy with Harry, he was mine and I hated sharing. 

Harry looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking and I couldn't find it in myself to be embarrassed by my thoughts.  
"Why don't we move to the study so we could sit down?" Harry said.  
We ascended the stairs to go to the one of the smaller studies and Mort was walking uncomfortably close to Harry and I couldn't help feel the jealous that he got to walk that close to him. That was my place. He looked behind at me and moved closer, smirking as if to taunt me with his proximity to Harry and I couldn't help but glare at him darkly. Promising immense pain if he did not leave my Harry alone

we reached the study just in time because I felt like I was about to lose what little control I had and reach forward to strangle him. We all sat in separate chairs but I felt satisfaction as I got the chair nearest to Harry.

Harry was either oblivious to our staring contest or didn't care about it for he started speaking again, telling me about Mort and how they had met. From what I gathered, they met when Harry was merely a toddler and have known each other ever since. Harry glossed over the circumstances of their meeting but I could tell there was a deeper story not being told.

Mort abruptly stood up, startling me for a second and looked at Harry  
"Duty calls" was his explanation for his sudden departure and Harry just gave him a sharp nod to convey that he understood and Mort was gone before I could even blink.

"We will start your magical education in a few days so I hope you have been studying these past few months" Harry said, filling the silence that was left by Mort's Departure.  
"Yes, Harry. I have been reading up and I understand most of the concepts. I just need to actually perform the spells"  
"Well then, we have to get you a wand. We will go tomorrow and perhaps we can get ourselves winter coats" he mentioned casually before standing up to leave.  
"Oh and keep the possessive behavior to a minimum when we are in public. People may get the wrong idea"  
I couldn't stop my cheeks the flushing with color.

When I went to sleep that night, I couldn't help the feeling of foreboding. Now that I had met Mort, I couldn't decide if meeting him was a good thing at all.


	6. The Wand Chooses The Wizard

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**

**I don’t own HP. JK does**

**Authors Note**

**I hope you like this new update and I may be introducing OCs in a few of my chapters.**

**HP POV**

When I came down the stairs the next morning, I found Tom sitting at the table finishing his breakfast. I could see that he was trying and failing if I was noticing it to hide his excitement.

"Good Morning Tom" I said as I sat down and looked around the players to choose what I wanted to eat today.

"Hello" was his reply back.

It was not unlike him not to speak much but I thought he would have questions for me and so I looked at him and found him staring at me with a kind of intensity that does not on a 9 year old face.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked as I paused putting the eggs on in my mouth.

He smiled thinly "What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Mort? I saw how close you two walked when he visited"

I couldn't even fathom how he could ask me that question, well actually I could. I saw the looks he was giving Mort and I admit that I found them delightfully amusing, it's not every day that a 9 year old has somewhat of a crush on you.

And so I answered him as truthfully as I could "Mort is my most loyal friend and I trust him with my life"

He knew I was omitting some truths but he seemed appeased enough with my simple answer.

I looked down at my plate and found all the food gone, it seems like I was eating during this short conversation and so I stood up with Tom in tow.

"As you have read and I am sure, understood most ways of travel. Would you rather we use a Portkey or would you prefer apparition?"

He looked a little green at both those ideas and so I offered him a third option. Shadow walking and he was quick to accept.

I took his hand and the shadows swallowed our visage. We arrive at a shaded spot and so no one saw us arrive. I was about to take my hand back from Tom when I thought it better that I held into it.

I didn't want to lose him and have to look all over for him and he didn't look displeased with my idea either. I started walking towards 'Madame Marie robes of all occasion' and looked down to speak to Tom.

"We will place the order on our clothes first and after that, we will go to get you your wand. We don't have much to buy here today"

He looked at me with wonder filled eyes and I couldn’t help feeling excited knowing that I was the only person who would get to see him without his Mask on.

A bell tinged when we entered the robe shop and a young woman of about 20 years was immediately there to help me.

"Hello and welcome. How can I help you?"

"We both need a whole wardrobe" was my answer.

I could feel Tom's small hand squeezing mine and when I looked at him, he had a possessive glint in his eyes and looking at the woman intently as if studying her intentions towards me.

She looked at Tom for a split second and led us a stool to measure us. Tom looked uncomfortable at the idea of her touching him but he stood on the stool without much complaint. It didn't take her long to finish everything and I paid her the right amount for a rush order and took one robe to go for Tom to wear.

After exiting the shop, we went straight for Ollivander. I could sense that the man was at the back of his shop and when we entered, he was quick to appear in his usual dramatic way.

Both Tom and I showed no outward sign of surprise but from the little jerk of his hand still in mine, I knew he was caught off guard. Olivanders looked intently at me and I knew he could feel the air of death that clung to me, all magic sensitive people could.

He turned his head sharply toward Tom when he spoke "If you would please stop staring at my guardian and help me get a wand" he said with faux sweetness.

I couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped me, who knew Dark Lords or future ones could be so sassy? Before I could even blink, a measuring tape was out and all over Tom.

He took his hand away from mine when the tape was measuring his hand. Ollivander was in the back , already selecting multiple wands for Tom to try out and I knew it would be a long process and I knew a way we could get the wand for him sooner.

Tom was powerful and in tune with his magic and so had the potential of calling his wand to him.

“Tom, you can call your wand to you and we can leave faster other than you having to try all of them” I nodded my head towards the wands that Ollivander had stacked up on the counter.

He looked intrigued and signaled for me to tell him more and I did. I guided him through the process and he tried it. A thirteen and one half inches long wand came souring out of the back of the shop into his waiting hand.

“Ah, so the wand has finally chosen a wizard” Ollivander said with a creepy smile

“Why do you seem both pleased and shocked?” I asked curiously

“Well, since I made that wand, it has rejected everyone who ever tried to use it and I was beginning to think that perhaps it was defected but it seems I was wrong”

“What’s it made of” Tom asked

“A yew tree with a phoenix feather core, a truly unusual combination as a phoenix is a creature of rebirth and yet yew is that of Death.”

We left the shop with Tom looking bewildered and made our way to Madame Marie to pick up our robes and from there, we went back the way we came and I used the shadows to take us home. We had lunch and I had to leave to take care of some business.

I left Tom with a list of books to read so we could start our lessons early the next day.


	7. Masks and Tutors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating often. thanks for your continued support.

**Chapter 7**

 

**Disclaimer**

**Sadly, I don't own HP. JK does**

 

**TOM’S POV**

 

 

 

My lessons with Harry were unlike anything I could have ever imagined. He is a person with mounds of knowledge and knows how to keep a person’s attention.

Every time I looked at him, I could not comprehend how different he was.

He had moments where I could clearly see the darkness underneath and he never tried to protect me from it. He treated me as an equal. And although I could see that I did not know him, as he was constantly wearing a mask, projecting the image people wanted to see, I wanted to tear them down and see him for who he really was, to understand him, **_(own him)_** , My mind whispered .

I got a chance to catch a glimpse of the darkness underneath one morning after he was out of the house for a whole night.

I was in the downstairs dining room having breakfast and I didn’t think he expected me to be awake. I was surprised when he suddenly appeared in hallway with an unconscious man levitating behind him. The man appeared relatively unharmed and had a face that was not distinctive enough so I doubt anyone would notice him missing.

He glanced at me and I caught a different expression on his face, it was chilling, hungry and altogether able to instill fear in the minds of the most hardened warriors.

He didn’t look at me for long, just a moment but it was all I needed to see his eye, eerie and glowing a green so bright just like the curse he had taught me about yesterday in one of our lessons.

He nodded in acknowledgement and continued on his way without saying anything to me and I could hamper a guess on where he was going to do to that man. I didn’t care either way.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

I saw Harry again that night at dinner. He seemed awfully cheerful and I knew it had everything to do with the screams I heard earlier.

I wondered why he didn’t put the silencing spells he had told me about and I could only come to one conclusion, he wanted me to hear him.

 So I decided to test my boundaries with him when he sat down across me

“You look cheerful” I said to him “has it got anything with the man you brought in unconscious this morning?”

He didn’t hesitate to answer me.

“Yes it does. I think it’s time we had a talk Tom. I’m a man with very little restrictions and with me being a Lord of a large estate, I don’t have to work and I get bored; I have to relive that boredom somehow.”

He said all that while still eating like the discussion about him torturing someone was a thing he talked about every day and for the first time, I looked at him and saw a glimpse of the monster under the man and I could not be more excited.

The things I could learn I thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

Since the ‘incident’ as I had come to call it a few days ago, I could see harry starting to relax around me.

Dropping it mask often and letting me catch a glimpse of then real him and I offered him the same courtesy.

And so when he came down to join me for dinner a week later, I knew something was going on. I could see it in his body expression, how tense he was.

He opened his mouth to speak;

“Tom, you know that you are turning ten on Saturday”

I just nodded my head and signaled for him to continue speaking;

“You only have a year before Hogwarts and I think it best if I hired a tutor for you.”

“A tutor” I said, shocked. “Why would I need a tutor? You are here”.

"Because" he began saying "There are some things you will need to know before you enter of you want to stand out. You are smart but someone else could always be smarter."

I knew what he meant but that did not mean I had to like it. "Why can't you teach me like before?" I asked impatiently, I didn't want someone in our house.

I was unwilling to share him.

His answer was a little impatient;

"Because I said so Tom" I could see he was frustrated and so I dropped it.

 

Let the unlucky person come and see if they are ever leaving here alive, I thought darkly.


	8. Nagini and Dead Tutors

**Chapter 8:**

 

 

**Disclaimer Don’t own Harry Potter. JK does**

 

_**$ PARSELTONGUE $** _

_**HP POV** _

 

 

Tom’s birthday had been a quite affair, Mort had made an appearance but didn’t stay long. He was very touchy feely but I could see it was just to see Tom angry and he was.

I went along with it and derived some pleasure seeing from seeing him so flushed with puffed cheeks and anger blazing in his core.

I had of course looked around the many magical alleys in London, looking for something that would fit Tom perfectly. I couldn’t buy him books, he had an abundant of that at the castle but after looking around many times, I failed to secure anything.

On a whim, I went to Albania, remembering Voldemort’s many visits there. I was walking aimlessly around when I spotted a dark little shop hidden and squeezed between two buldings. I walked in out of curiosity and immediately discovered it to be an animal menagerie.

There was an interesting assortment of animals, both muggle and magical but none that interested me so I walked further in to the reptile part of the shop and that’s when I saw her, Nagini.

At first I was surprised. She was small, the length of my arm and when I had first met her when she had been large enough to swallow a whole human. I made quick work to her cage and when I reached her, she raised herself as high as she could with her small height and glared at me as much as a snake can and started muttering;

**_“Stupid human. Just like the rest with no sense of self preservation, coming close like. I wish I could bite him”_ **

I had to stifle a laugh after hearing her, with her master trying to kill me all the time before, I never had a chance to get to know her. I could understand why Tom got her, she was feisty.

 ** _“Well I hope you won’t bite me. You seem interesting and would serve my son well so you biting me probably wouldn’t the best plan of action”_** I said with an upturn of my lips.

She was so perfect for Tom.

**_“A speaker? ”  
_ **

She seemed shocked and I was even more shocked that I could read snake expressions now. I had really gone senile like Mort often said I thought to myself.

 _ **“So, now that we have established that I am a speaker, are you amicable to coming home with me and being my son’s companion? He’s also a speaker”**_ I asked a little impatiently.

_**“Even for you humans, don’t you look too young to have a hatchling?”** _

She was confused, I could see but she was looking at the lid in a gesture for me to open it and take her out and I did whilst trying to explain to her that I adopted Tom but most words got lost in translation but she got what I meant.

The purchase was quick and soon, I was back home getting Nagini settled in and giving her to Tom the next day.

He had looked surprised when I gave him the box and it moved. When he opened it, I saw awe in his eyes and possessiveness. For a moment I didn’t understand that sentimentality until I remembered how I held on to the cake that Hagrid had given me when I was Harry Potter. I had cherished it and eaten it even though it tasted horrible. It was mine and mine alone.

After his birthday I started actively looking for tutors and I had a few come and have a lesson with Tom but they always came out of the room looking traumatized with tortured eyes.

I had a talk with Tom because even though I enjoyed their tortured looks more than one should, I wanted Tom to be the best he could be. He agreed to be more accommodating and he was for a few days with a new tutor while muttering to Nagini the many ways he could kill them. I found their talks amusing and when he saw me listening in, he made them as gruesome as possible. Quite the imagination he had.

Things started going downhill when I received a letter informing me that the tutor I had employed died suddenly while at dinner with no apparent cause.

She had showed great professionalism toward Tom but I could see that she was crushing on me hard and as I found out, so did Tom. I saw him climbing the stairs with Nagini wrapped around his neck like a scarf with a self satisfied grin on his face and knew he had something to do with it.

I didn’t question him about it and he didn’t offer any answers.

The next tutor was a young man from France. Tom took a quick dislike to him for reasons unknown to me but they worked well together on his studies with etiquette and first year spells.

He was with us for two whole months when he had an accident while portkeying home and he died instantly. I could see Tom smiling from the library window. After a few days, I decided to finally talk to him, I was tired of tutors being afraid to even show for an interview;

“Why do you keep killing your tutors off?” It was not an accusation, he knew that I knew.

“I thought the reason was completely obvious. They were morons and didn’t have the skills to teach a rat much less a human. I was doing a public service. Getting rid of them so they won’t torture other people with their stupidity.”

He said all that with a straight face with nothing giving away his thought. But I knew better and could quite clearly see the gleam in his eyes.

“What would you have me do Tom? You need to learn”

“Then you teach me whenever you have time. I can do everything else myself”

I knew I shouldn’t give in, he was just looking for ways for us to be in close proximity to watch me and see no one else around me but I was getting bored without his little tantrums and so I found myself agreeing to it.

What would schooling Tom Riddle in all the basics be like? I could only hazard a guess but I was no less excited.


	9. Letters and meeting the Malfoys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (IMPORTANT)
> 
> Since Tom was born on the 31st of December, he would only be ten when the letters are sent so he will start his first year at Hogwarts when he is about to turn 12.

**Disclaimer**

**Don’t own HP**

 

_**$ PARSELTOUNGUE $**_.

 

 

**TMR POV**

 

 

 

With Harry taking over my lessons and being vigilant with how much I learn, I could cast spells that most first years wouldn’t even know about and I could speak two new languages fluently now and learning a third one.

Since Hogwarts only allowed people that were 11 to attend, Harry suggested that I could go to another school should I wish to, somewhere like Durmstrang in Bulgaria or Salem in the United Stated but I wanted to stay close, I couldn’t go that far and risk the chance of Harry replacing or forgetting me, I couldn’t take that chance so it was Hogwarts for me. Mort appeared often but he was with Harry most times than with me but he seemed to reduce his touching of Harry or standing so close to him to a minimum.

He also seemed to have accepted that I was part of the family now but we barely interacted with each other unless Harry was there and we were forced to be pleasant to each other as not to disappoint him. My Hogwarts letter arrived in late August and Harry wasted no time in taking me to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies. Mort came with us to the alley which was a little surprising as I had never seen him stray far from the castle since he started staying long term.

It didn’t take a long time for us to get my robes, the assistant that we met the last time we were here was there but she made sure to avoid us or more specifically me. She did show interest in Mort though but he didn’t even glance at her and after a while, she began to lose interest and she went to the back of the shop and I didn’t see her again for the rest of my time in the shop.

After that we went to the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts, to get my books, I didn’t need them, Harry having drilled everything in my head already but it was a requirement on the list of the school supplies thus I had to get them.

 

 

On our way out, I saw a family of two male blonds heading towards Ollivanders. They seemed like the purebloods that Harry had told me about when he was teaching me about wizard culture and blood status.

I clearly recall him telling me about the Malfoys and how they were notoriously blond so it was easy for me to identify them. They carried themselves like everyone else was beneath them. Both Harry and the older Malfoy man stopped when they were close enough to speak with each other and so I had to stop too. Mort stayed behind me in the shadows, unnoticed by anyone that he didn’t want to be noticed by.

“Lord Malfoy. This is certainly a pleasant surprise. I had thought that you would be one of the early shoppers. I was admittedly wrong to make such an assumption. Anyway, how have you been?” said Harry pleasantly, his masks up and his face showing a beautiful smile that I knew to be fake. I could detect annoyance in his tone but it seemed the older Malfoy was none the wiser.

“Ah Lord Peverell, this is a surprise as well. Everything is going very well with me” was Lord Malfoy’s reply, a fake smile plastered on his face as well.

“Well where are my manners. Meet my son Tom” he said, tugging me forward by my hand and bringing me in front of him. Lord Malfoy smiled and extended his hand towards me;

“Alexandre Malfoy. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Riddle. Your guardian has told me a lot about you” I could hear from his tone that he was very unhappy that the situation forced him to be polite to me.

He must know my blood status and being the bigoted pureblood he is, he didn’t think me deserving of Harry’s attention. I took extreme pleasure in the knowledge that he had to call Harry as Lord Peverell, proving how impersonal they were no matter how many times they had met.

I opened my mouth to reply, politely of course, I had manners after all but before I could get a word out, his son was already speaking, cutting me off. ‘How annoying’ I thought.

“Father, I want to have to get my wand and the rest of my supplies before the alley gets any more crowded.” He said, trying to imitate his father’s cold tone but failing quite miserably. His tone just came out as that of a spoiled brat and looking at him, he was.

“This is my son Abraxas. Please excuse his behavior” said Malfoy senior, smiling thinly and glaring at his son with clear displeasure showing on his face at his interruption.

“It’s perfectly fine. He is a young man. That kind of behavior is to be expected” replied Harry, smiling down at Abraxas brightly, I could tell of course that the smile was fake but Abraxas preened like a peacock at receiving such attention from Harry, MY beautiful Harry.

I didn’t like how this was going, meeting the Malfoys but I understood the need for them and the young Malfoy had the makings of a perfect minion. I could practically see the hearts in his eyes when he looked at Harry and although I was displeased at the prospect of competition, I had to admit that this was just perfect.

I could use that and by extension him to gain allies when the time comes for me to go to Hogwarts. He would want to be closer to Harry and I would be the only way for him to achieve that thus giving me total control over him. The Malfoys were after all a powerful family politically and they were rich meaning that they were well connected and I knew that if I was going to survive in Slytherin house, I needed as many people by my side as I could get to survive for the first few months until I showed them who was in control and the Malfoy heir afforded me that.

“…………… so we are going to have to go our separate ways now. It was great seeing you again Lord Malfoy” I heard Harry say, his polite way of saying ‘I’m bored with this conversation so I’m going to leave now’.

It seemed like I was so lost in thought that I missed the conversation they were having but I doubt it was important anyway.

“It was my pleasure to make your acquaintance Tom. I hope you and my son will become friends at Hogwarts.” Countered Lord Malfoy and then turned with his son in tow, walking in the opposite direction than before and heading towards the direction of knockturn alley.

 

 

 

We lingered in the alley for a few more hours. Buying the rest of my supplies and Harry had to take something out of his vault at Gringotts, leaving me alone with Mort.

“Just how did you meet Harry?” I asked when we had seated ourselves at a table at the Leaky Cauldron for him. I was curious to know about how exactly they came to be so close for Harry to be so comfortable around him and able to drop most of his masks unconsciously. Just how long had these two been in each other’s company?

“He found me or more like called me to him at a time he needed me most and I haven’t left his side since” he replied and under his breath I heard him mutter; “like he was always meant to”.

We both knew that his answer didn’t reveal much but he seemed unwilling to elaborate more on his answer so I didn’t ask any more questions. Mort seemed comfortable with the silence too and that’s how Harry found us a few minutes later.

“You look annoyed Tom, is everything alright between you too?” asked Harry. His question was too convenient, like he had heard what I asked Mort and a few minutes later he proved me right just as we were about to shadow walk home.

“Great at dodging questions and giving answers that don’t tell you much isn’t he?” he said, looking at the fading form of Mort fondly and before I could reply, we were at home and he was leaving me in the hallway, going toward ‘THE DOOR’ as I had come to refer to his torture chamber.Not a very creative name but well……. 

That night I slept restlessly, pondering Mort's words. What did he mean when he said that Harry was always meant to find him? Who or what specifically was he? I didn't know but I was going to find out. In the meantime though, I schemed ways in which I could utilize the Malfoy heir.

'Hogwarts, are you prepared for me?' I thought before promptly falling asleep.


	10. Hogwarts Part 1

**Disclaimer I don’t own HP**

_**$ PARSELTOUNGUE $** _

**HP POV**

After Tom got his letter, I could see the gradual change in him. The secretive glances he would throw my way and the touching me often even when the situation didn’t call for it as if I would disappear if he let go.

I felt the anxiety our upcoming separation would bring too as we had never been apart for an extended amount of time since I adopted him and if I was being true to myself, I was also unhappy that the students at Hogwarts would get to watch Tom grow while I only got him for the holidays.

I wanted to be there, always and the thought that some nameless student would get to watch him grow left a bad taste in my mouth as I was a very possessive man and Tom belonged to me and only I was supposed to be there for him.

I knew that when he went to Hogwarts he would recruit minions in the guise that he wanted to be their friend and gradually, he would stop needing me so much. I wasn’t keen on that happening.

I had even considered killing the current defense professor so that I could take her place and continue watching Tom but the idea of teaching someone that wasn’t Tom did not appeal to me. I would end up being sent to Azkaban for killing them all for stupidity knowing my lack of patience, Not that it could hold me but it would be an annoyance to start a whole new life before even got to really enjoy this one.

In the weeks leading to his departure, my mood worsened and Mort made sure to stay as far away from me as he could as I snapped at him a lot as I couldn’t or wouldn’t snap at Tom.

Mort always looked at me in amusement when I snapped but he was no less annoyed by my behavior. Tom seemed to thrive off my bad mood, taking it as proof of how much he meant to me. He would always touch me during my worse moods and even though I hated to admit it, it helped ease my anger.

The week before he was set to leave for Hogwarts I bought him an owl which Nagini insisted on eating but Tom was able to persuade her to eat the mice he had summoned for her instead. His persuasion skills were unmatched even at such a young age.

He would make a great Dark Lord, given he didn’t make Hocruxes. I would hate to have to go to another universe and start the process all over again. He was eager to receive the owl but curious as to why I would purchase on for him given that I had already showed him a way to send messages to me through the shadows as they were more efficient and private.

I assured him that it was for him to communicate with the friends during the holidays like the Malfoy heir who I had noticed he had received a letter from and I wanted him to be able to reply without any problems. He accepted my answer and he went back to what he was doing and I left him to it.

I knew what he was planning on doing to Abraxas and I must say that I approved. It was a strategy I would use, using a person’s emotions against them and yet being able to manipulate them enough that they feel in control and being ones using you. It was ingenious of him but I didn’t expect any less.

 

 

On the first of September, Tom woke up early and I was roped into waking up early with him. He was practically vibrating with excitement.

Mort was there for breakfast and even though I knew that they only got along for my sake, I also knew Mort enough to know that he had grown quite fond of Tom so I could understand why he was there as he didn’t need any sustenance to live. When I invited him to the train station with us, he was quick to reject the offer. He had his pride after all.

 

The train station was packed with children young and old with their parents there to see them off. Some of the parents had the audacity to gawk at me and Tom. I knew we made quite the picture, a young handsome man with a similarly beautiful or as some would say adorable pre-teen but they could at least have the decency to pretend that they were not watching us so closely.

I heard some ‘Aww’ from some of the women and I felt Tom’s hand tighten in my own, the annoyance clear in his gesture.

We almost crashed into a family of redheads while walking towards the train and I could vaguely recall a family of redheads I had close to during my time as Harry Potter.

The Weasleys if I recall correctly, these must be their ancestors or close relatives. Tom boarded the train with no further delay and I saw him take a seat in the Slytherin part of the train with Abraxas joining him soon after.

I had not noticed the Malfoys at the train station and they were quite hard to miss with their blond hair and as if called by my thoughts, I saw Malfoy senior on the other end of the platform standing close to a beautiful woman who I assumed to be his wife. Malfoys were known for wanting the best in life after all and were willing to go to many lengths to get them.

I inclined my head as a sign of acknowledgment when he saw me looking and turned around and walked towards the platform to leave.

I had something to do in muggle London and why not stretch my legs while at it? All the way to my destination, I could not help but wonder. How would Tom handle Hogwarts and the prejudice that came with being a Half-Blood, especially in the house of snakes? I was confident that he would survive there but would he thrive? And if so, what would be the actions that led to that? Would he reveal that he was the heir of Slytherin or would he hold that off ‘till he had their respect academically? I didn’t know and not for the first time, I wondered why I didn’t just kill the current professor to take her place.

During my walk, I could feel Mort close by, seems like he couldn’t help but see Tom off after all. I appreciated his closeness and presence as it reminded me that I was not alone. I had him with me, forever but I couldn’t help but wonder. Would Tom always be there? And if so, did I want him to be there with me like Mort or as something more? I still had a lot of time to answer those questions, he was only eleven after all but given that I was timeless and existed in many universes, time seemed to pass by me and soon enough, Tom would become older and I would be left with unresolved feelings and questions.

_'I was getting too old to deal with this'_ I thought morosely walking into the obscured building I was here for to and walking towards the man I was here to meet.

Maybe he could help he stave off the boredom that was sure to come before Yuletide when Tom would be coming home.

_'One can only hope'_ I thought to myself sitting besides him.


	11. Hogwarts Part 2

**Disclaimer**

**I don’t own HP**

 

 

_**$ PARSELTONGUE $** _

 

 

 

**TMR POV**

 

 

 

 

The train ride was uneventful and nobody tried to enter our compartment except a few of Abraxas’s acquaintances who he was quick to get rid of at my signal; such a dutiful minion.

The time it took to reach Hogwarts flew past me, with Nagini to keep me company and thoughts of how I was going to establish my power base. Harry was always eager to teach me curses to use on my enemies should the need arise and who am I to disappoint him?

_**“Nagini, what did you find out my lovely?”**_ I hissed gently at my familiar, one of the only two beings I would ever show true gentleness for.

I had sent her to listen in(spy) on the conversations by students on the train, you never know what kind of secrets they could divulge to their friends and I wanted to know them all, they were after all weapons I could and probably use against them should the need arise.

_**“I will tell you everything I heard at the school Master, I want to scare the blonde hatchling now and then take a nap”** _

‘What a spoilt snake’ I thought fondly while Nagini climbed Abraxas’s knee and I couldn’t help the amused chuckle that escaped me at the sight of Malfoy’s scared face at the hissing and having a snake on his person, seems for a person who’s whole family has been sorted I into the house of snakes, he was afraid of the real thing and the irony did not escape me.

“Last call for you to change into your uniforms, we will be at Hogwarts shortly” I heard someone call out, a prefect most likely.

Both of us had already changed into our uniforms so there was no need for us to worry and Harry had shrunk my trunk so it was in my pocket and I didn’t have to leave it on the train like the other students.

Harry knew so much about Hogwarts and yet he didn’t attend and he rarely socialized with other people so how did he know all the things he did? Curious The train gave a jerk and then stopped, waking Nagini who had fallen asleep in Abraxas’s lap.

She was understandably very displeased and made her it known by grumbling and hissing. Abraxas looked pale and ready to faint, looking at me in fear as if Nagini was going to bite him.

_**“Come my precious, we have to get off. Our new life awaits us”**_ a blood thirsty smirk on my lips and grinning at the shudder I saw run down Abraxas’s back, fear was such a beautiful emotion.

Nagini slithered down and into my waiting arm, making herself comfortable and going right back to her nap, what a lazy snake.

 

The journey to the castle didn’t take long using the boats with Abraxas at my side.

Nobody in the boat tried to talk to me and I returned the favor.

“Students, stand here while I get everything ready inside, if you could form a line with boys this way and girls the other way. I will be back shortly.” Said a woman who I assumed to be a professor, she had a very strict visage but not unkind.

The other first years were quick to get in line like sheep following their master’s orders and I laughed hysterically in my head, what a perfect bunch to start my empire with.

I was the last one to get in line with Abraxas in front of me and Nagini hidden underneath my robes, after all, snakes were not allowed at Hogwarts.

 

The massive doors leading to the great hall were opened and I heard many surprised gasps. I just looked on disinterestedly having already seen the hall in Harry’s mind when he was teaching me occlumency.

“Septimus weasley” the same professor called out, holding a parchment and standing near the sorting hat.

From the awed looks of my fellow first years, it was safe to assume that it had already sung its song while I was lost in my head. Well……………………….

“Ravenclaw” the hat announced after sitting on his head for only a few seconds

Since I wasn’t interested on who got sorted into what house at the moment, I concentrated on strengthening my occlumency walls as Harry had warned me to, you never know who might be peaking into your mind.

I only came about when I heard Abraxas’s name being called. The hat barely touched his head before;

“Slytherin” was called and Abraxas walked off towards his new table.

Because of my ‘R’ surname, it meant getting sorted last and so it was no wonder that all the students attention was on me.

While other people might fidget with this many eyes on them, I just brushed it aside. They didn’t matter.

“Tom Riddle-Peverell” was called, sneaky Harry, adding his name to mine. My insides warmed a little and I squished down the need to smile.

I walked up the platform amidst the gasps of my fellow students, given that the Peverell line was believed to be extinct and yet, here I was.

The professor dropped the hat on my head and it covered my eyes, a fact I was very displeased with.

“well, well, well, an heir of one the founders, a pleasure master riddle” I heard in my head, unsurprised as Harry had also warned me about the hat’s ability to bypass my shields in-order to sort me to the house I rightfully belonged to.

“The pleasure is all mine hat and I trust that you will keep what you have seen in my mind between us, I would hate for such a relic like yourself to mysteriously disappear” I threatened coldly, showing the hat exactly how it would meet its end should it divulge my secrets.

“No need for threats young heir, I am bound to never reveal a student’s private thoughts. Plus I would never want to face your guardian’s wrath, now where to sort you?”

“Don’t play games hat, it’s Slytherin”

“Indeed young master. Slytherin will help you greatly with the path you have chosen”

“Slytherin” the hat screamed loudly, startling everyone from what I could hear.

The professor, really have to ask her name, removed the hat and I could feel many curiously gazes following me on my way to the Slytherin table.

I was met with silence, many of them not knowing how to react to an unknown. They all had known each other since birth and I was the anomaly. I sat down on the spot that Abraxas had reserved for me and paid no mind to all the chatter going on around me and concentrated on my food.

I knew that they would confront me sometime but being Slytherin’s, they were patient enough to wait for the right moment to strike. Dinner passed quickly and before I knew it, we were standing before the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms;

“The password is ‘sanguinem rebus’ and it will be changed once every week. I trust I don’t have to tell you to keep it to yourself” said a teen wearing a prefect pin before entering the door that appeared seemingly from nowhere.

I could feel the magic of my ancestor embracing me and welcoming me home

I was planning on writing Harry a letter and then going to sleep having woken up so early today and it seemed that fate was on my side today because the prefect showed us the boy’s dorm rooms. I would be sharing with another boy and as luck would have it, it was Abraxas so I didn’t have to worry, given his fear of Nagini and infatuation with Harry.

Speaking of Harry, Abraxas had been surprisingly quite and didn’t ask about him the whole train ride, Curious.

 

 

 

After I freshened up and woke Nagini and fed her, I cast some rudimentary wards around our room and my bed before willingly falling into Morpheus’s arms. What would tomorrow bring?


	12. Amusing Brats and A Kill

**Disclaimer**

**I don’t own HP**

 

**For Cocoa; Thanks for your encouraging comments **

 

**HP POV**

 

 

 

The first weeks without Tom were quite boring I must admit even though Mort tried his best to keep me company and entertained, even going so far as to bring some reapers for me to play with, good times indeed and it was amusing, hearing their terrified screams and the fear in their eyes when they gazed upon me but one can only torture someone or in my case many someone’s for so long before you got tired and bored and lo and behold, that’s what happened to me and I was left with nothing.

That’s not to say that I didn’t have an exciting life without Tom here but well, when you jump galaxies to be with someone, it doesn’t really make any sense for that person to not be there with you.

Not to say that we didn’t communicate with each other but letters, really? After living in so many modern worlds and seen how evolved the communication devices are, It baffles me that Wizards with magic at their disposal still fail to improve the things that matter, choosing instead to continue living like they are in the Victorian Era, appalling. The messages from Tom were quite amusing though, what else can I expect from him? He is one of a kind.

In his messages he didn’t shy away from sharing all and every detail of his stay at Hogwarts so far from how weird the little Malfoy was acting during the first day but it turned out that he was just afraid of how his fellow Slytherin’s would react to him hanging out with a half-blood but after days with no one approaching Tom for any type of confrontation, he was back to his holier than thou Malfoy attitude.  

The school work for the first years was a joke according to him, a fact I had always been aware of, things that he had mastered during his first few weeks with me, rudimentary things and to say that he was disappointed would be an understatement and I must say I felt nothing but glee when the shadows relayed that particular message to me given that I had been quite adamant about him attending another school, an institute that didn’t just teach one type of magic because of their own fear of the unknown.

 His complaints about a certain Deputy are what tickled me the most because it seemed that Dumbledore was hunting and cornering him to ask about his mysterious guardian every chance he got and just how did we meet? How and when was he adopted? Where do they dwell? And Tom was losing his patience and if he wasn’t operating under the persona of Tom Riddle the brilliant orphan who just got so lucky, getting adopted by a rich Lord and attending Hogwarts but was humble enough to help those in need with their school work and whatever they needed, he would have attempted to kill Albus Dumbledore the first time those shinning blue orbs ever gazed upon him, a shame that he didn’t kill him but it will be much fun when he does when he is older and I can watch. How I hated that man.

 

A tapping on my study window brought me out of my thoughts.

‘Who would send me a letter” I wondered seeing as the owl delivering what looked like a letter was completely alien to me.

When I opened the window and saw the Wizengamort emblem on the letter, I couldn’t help the pained groan from my lips.

In moments like this, I question my sanity and ask myself ‘Why’? Why did I claim my seat as Lord Peverell so publically? Why did I have to suffer those ministry fool’s and pretend to listen to them drone on and on about things that have already been discussed so many time? Perhaps I should consider killing them all, I’m sure I can find some people more interesting than them to fill their positions.

I would have to ponder that revolutionary idea more later on after I had read the letter, another meeting I’m sure.

 

 

The days of the following months passed by quickly with little happening.

The real excitement came just before yule when Tom would be coming home for the yule holidays at Hogwarts.

A contact of mine in the muggle world, Blair, had some news that was certainly of interest to me because as I’m sure you have deduced by now, I am quite infamous in the muggle underground for doing some odd jobs when I am bored enough and I had a job to execute.

Some business man had crossed the wrong people and owed a lot of money and the people he owed were not forgiving and they wanted retribution for his skittish payments or lack thereof so they wanted to cut their losses and from the information I gleaned from his file, the guy was a colossal asshole and the people calling for his head were not shy about me deciding and choosing whatever method to eliminate him and I would take great pleasure in our time together.

Tracking the guy down wasn’t hard at all, just had to cast the point me spell with my wand and tracked him to some cheap motel with a woman who I assumed was not his wife given her overall look and he reminded me so much of Vernom Dursley from my first life.

How I had wanted to kill that man and it seemed that fate was on my side because a replacement would do just as well.

“Get out” I told the barely dressed woman after I rearranged her memories a bit of today events and she was quick to pick up her discarded clothes and turn tail, not once looking at the man getting out of the bed.

“Get back here you little slut, I payed for you" he screamed at the woman

"Who do you think you are?” he huffed out angrily which just looked ridiculous, looking at me with clear contempt.

How I hated people who thought they were better than everyone else just because they deluded themselves into thinking they are above everyone, no one was above death and it was a lesson I would make sure my new friend learned well.

“Your death obviously seeing as you have pissed off a lot of people and they are calling for your head” I told him easily, stalking towards him and smiling toothily. I had always liked this part where they tried to desperately beg for their lives.

“What are they paying you? I will double it?” he was walking subtly or what counted as subtle towards the gigantic phone on the nightstand to presumably call for help.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I had the pleasure of cutting the phone line for the entire motel. A precaution if you will” I was getting tired of all this talking. It was time to go

“How dare you refuse my offer? I’m sure you are just a bastard and a street urchin and are doing this to buy drugs or support your whore of a mother. Take the money I’m generously offering you and maybe I won’t press charges when the police are here”

“You probably shouldn’t have said that. You see my son is coming home and I really wanted to prepare everything for his arrival so your death was going to be quicker than I wanted but when you insult me in any way, you are insulting my entire house and I have an obligation to protect our pride” I told him coolly and was by him before he even got the chance to utter a word

“I hope you are prepared because we are going to get well acquainted” I murmured before the first scream broke out, music to my ears.

 

 

When I arrived home a few hours later, it was to an unexpected surprise, Tom was there and he had brought a visitor with him, a member of the notorious black family from the looks of it, odd that I couldn’t remember him ever telling me about his relations with a black.

Somebody gasping brought me out of my thoughts and I remembered, I was covered in blood, oops.

“I apologize for my attire. I did not expect visitors today”

“Hogwarts had to close a week early this year” Tom replied, looking at my bloody clothes with fascination.

“Oh this is Cygnus Black, a good friend of mine. Cygnus this is my father, Lord Handrian Peverell ” He finally introduced his friend, putting special emphasis on the word ‘friend’

“A pleasure to meet you, wish I could shake your hand but well. Let me go clean up and we will have proper introductions at dinner. Welcome home son” with that, I walked up the stairs to my room, saying hello to Mort who had mysteriously appeared on the way and cleaning up.

Was I jealous that Tom had brought home a friend? Of course not, who was I? A child!? Everything was fine and I would make the best of the situation.

Who knew what could happen tomorrow? The friend could have a little accident and have his little neck broken but I wasn’t a seer so I could hardly predict that.


	13. inventio domum

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Hp**

 

 

**TMR POV**

Harry? Just what do you get up to when I am not here?

Questions like this were running around in my mind when he appeared covered in blood in front of me and my new acquaintance and he looked quite comfortable covered in someone’s blood and innards.

“Ah, I am sorry for taking so long cleaning up. You have no idea how hard it is to get the smell of coper of your body no matter how many showers you take and spells don’t help any. I hope I haven’t kept you from dinner” was Harry’s greeting before hastily retreating to his room.

He entered looking like he hadn’t been covered blood and what else just two hours earlier.

“It was no trouble at all Lord Peverell. You have a lovely home” replied Cygnus, looking at ease even though I knew thousands of questions were running through his mind right this moment, questions that would sadly go unanswered.

 

Blacks, if I didn’t need them for the future! How dare he reply to him when he was clearly speaking to me?

Armed with a fake smile to hide my growing anger, dinner started without when Harry finally sat down opposite me after a few minutes of looking at me with a peculiar expression like he was trying to solve a complex puzzle.

“So Tom, tell me more about your time at Hogwarts? Was it everything you had hoped it would be?” he asked nonchalantly while looking over my shoulder and looking behind me.

I knew he was looking at Mort, I had gotten used to the feeling he invoked in my when he was near and I had felt it a few minutes before. What surprised me most was Harry himself.

He despised small talk of any kind so why was he starting it? “It has been adequate, nothing that you hadn’t already taught me yourself” “What about you Mr. Black?” he asked, feigning interest in Cygnus’s life And like a dam that’s been knocked down, he started talking and talking about the Black family and their greatness, about his impressive history.

I knew what he was trying to do, what his parents commanded him to do, to make an alliance between the Blacks and Peverell family because even though the Blacks was an ancient house, the Peverell’s were more ancient and had more wealth than the Blacks and like any pureblood family, they gravitated towards power like a moth to flame but he was in for a surprise because Harry could care less about politics and making connection with the English elite.

The rest of dinner went liken that with Harry and Cygnus caught in conversation.

As incensed as I was about being ignored, I did notice that Harry knew more about the Blacks than anybody outside the family was supposed to be privy to.

‘Where did he collect all this information from?’ I wondered, not as alarmed as I thought I would be that someone could be privy to all my dealings, after all, he was more likely to help me kill and dispose of a body than report anything. He was one of a kind.

“Well, as much as I would like to stay and continue this undeniably intriguing dialogue, I have a few things to take care of before I go to sleep. It had been my absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Black. Have a good night” he managed to say all that with a monotonous voice and a detached expression but still managed to deceive the people he was speaking with because I could tell all that but Cygnus only saw a warm expression on his face.

 

The rest of the days leading up to yule and my birthday were the same, Harry acting like the perfect host and leading ‘poor’ Cygnus into a perfect trap while at the same time looking like he was planning his very gruesome murder.

Mort only made an appearance on my birthday for a minute although he did come bearing gifts, a book that delved deeper into the dark arts than any that I had been privy to previously for me and some unknown object for Harry and a less dark book for Cygnus which I knew Harry forced him to get because on his own, he didn’t care enough about the boy to even acknowledge him.

Harry gift for me though for my birthday beat everything else.

A second wand that I was smart enough not to ask its origins from but fit me perfectly and it allowed me to practice my less than legal spells without the imminent threat of being discovered.

 

When the time came to go back to Hogwarts, I was not in high spirits because after my sorting and people (read: Dumbledore) discovering my Peverell lineage, questions that I didn’t want to answer arose.

The deputy headmaster had an unhealthy obsession with the name and wanted to know about my guardian and I was getting tired of the unnecessary questions and the mystery surrounding the Peverell name and I wanted to know all that it represented but with seeing Harry again this Yule, I had lost sight of that goal but Hogwarts had a library as well, perhaps there I could find more answers there.

“Tom, come with me” Harry’s voice brought me out of my contemplative state and I followed him up to his study, quietly murmuring to Cygnus to sit and wait for me. We hadn’t had much time together because of my visitor and Harry aversion to people that weren’t me or Mort.

I sat opposite him.

“I know you have to leave in a few minutes but I thought we could say goodbye, privately.” And instead of answering, I hugged him tightly. What? I missed the contact

“I’m sorry for bringing Cygnus without asking for your permission first. I know how much you dislike company” He held me a little tighter;

“It’s perfectly fine Tom. You are growing and you need friends your own age but next time please inform me when planning on bringing a friend home. Its poor etiquette for people to visit while I’m not dressed for receiving visitors”

“What happened anyway on that day Harry? I never got a chance to ask”

“Some poor fool though they could keep me away from seeing you. I was even nice enough to offer him an alternative but he was stubborn” he told me expressionlessly; “Nobody can ever keep me away from you and those who try will meet the same fate as that disgusting fool did, you are too important” and acting like he hadn’t just said something that left me dizzy, he carefully extracted me from his lap where I had made myself comfortable and settled me down.

He had said everything with such conviction was chilling and yet thrilling at the same time and the knowledge of this unmovable and cold man that I knew Harry to be caring so deeply for me left me breathless.

“Come let’s get you to the train station. You train leaves in ten minutes so we better hurry” he stood up and started toward the door.

“Of course Harry” and I followed him out and into the living room near the fireplace where I had left Cygnus.

“I’m sure you have floo’d to the train station before, right Cygnus?”

“Of course Lord Peverell, many times” and he seemed to preen under the scrutinizing eyes of My Harry

“Then please, lead the way”

“King’s Cross platform 9 3/4” he said, throwing a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and stepping in, flooing to the station and Harry was quick to follow with me going last.

The station was flooded with students and parents alive with some, most likely muggles, hugging and saying tearful goodbyes to their offspring, an act that most purebloods would look down on and surely enough I could see a few turning their noses at the tearful farewells.

 

I found Harry standing against a platform and Cygnus already boarding the train with Abraxas who didn’t see us ‘till he was already seated into the compartment and he couldn't afford get back out so he settled for just waving at Harry.

“Well, I guess I will see you again during the summer holidays kid. Don’t miss me too much” his hand twitched, likely from an aborted gesture like petting my hair like he was fond of doing.

“I will try not to” I answered with an amused tone; “At least you have Mort to keep you company”

“I do, don’t I? Well you have your new friends to amuse you ‘till then. Well off you go, the train is about to depart. I would embrace you but I don’t think you would appreciate it so publically so I wish you a very fond farewell.”

“Farewell as well Harry” I surged forward and embraced him for a second before turning back and walking briskly to the train and getting on, turning back to wave at Harry and surprisingly Mort before it started moving and I had to endure months without My Harry, a person with whom I had found home with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for a few weeks. Thanks for your patience and continued support, :)


	14. Contradictions

  **Disclaimer**

**I don’t own HP**

 

 

**HP POV**

 

 

The next few years went by without a hitch and Tom’s power continued to grow with allies planted strategically all over the ministry of magic and not for the first time I marveled at his ingenuity.

But even with all that he had accomplished, I still felt like I was holding him back from reaching his full potential because obsession can only take you so far and as powerful as I was, I didn’t come to this world to exert that power over the creatures of this world, I had after all promised Lady magic that I wouldn’t cause too much chaos and let some events take their course without interfering.

The bottom line was he was too close to me and as much as he learned from both Mort and me, he needed to be out there with people his own age for all his plans to come to fruition and so I went to his room to discuss this with him.

I didn’t bother knocking given that I never had to though in retrospect, I should have known better because what else would I find but Tom with his tongue down Orion Blacks throat, another black. The fates must hate me.

A wave of pure possessive jealously washed over me but I had mastered control over my emotions many worlds away so I did what any father would do, I cleared my throat and they sprang apart. Tom looked indifferent as if I hadn’t just caught him in a deep kiss with Orion.

“Well it looks like there was a much deeper reason for your presence this holiday Arcturus. I hope you have a great time.Tom I need to speak with you, now” I turned around and left the room with Tom’s footsteps following me.

I led him to my room rather than the study like I had originally planned. I was seething inside my head, He was mine dammit! 

“Please take a seat” I pointed him towards the lounge area while turning my back towards him and opening my closet. I had to change clothes given where I was coming from.

I heard a gasp as I removed my shirt and I couldn’t stop the evil grin spreading on my mouth What? I had a beautiful body and I knew it but I guess what he was gasping about was the dark raven tattoo on my back.

I finished dressing and made my way towards my bed and sat on the edge. “I have decided to apply for the post of defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts. I heard that your previous professor decided on early retirement” The world had just flown out of my mouth, I had wanted to say that he should start to broaden his horizons but it seemed that kiss had rattled me more that I knew. 

I saw a sliver of shock pass through his eyes. 

Oh, I realized. He had though that I would want to talk about what I had just seen him doing. Yeah no, I would certainly not give him the satisfaction of knowing how angry that had made me feel. 

“I thought you didn’t like people?” he asked confused.

“Yes but after an extensive reflection on my life the past few years, I need some excitement and where else can I get it but at Hogwarts and Mort agrees with me. Why, don’t you want me there?” I knew we had grown apart a little in the past few years. 

He was 16 now and in his fifth year and as much as I wanted his to succeed as a dark lord, I came here for him and the thought of him not needing me anymore left a bad taste in my mouth.

What a contradictory person I was! Just earlier I wanted him to stretch his wings and fly but at the sight of him in other’s arms, I was back to being the possessive person I had always been and another black found themselves on my kill list. 

I feared there would be no more Blacks by the time I was finished with them and wouldn’t that be a shame?! 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it…..” before he could continue any further, Mort appeared. 

He walked towards me and bent down, angling his face that our lips were almost brushing together.

I didn’t react to it, already having gotten used to this a long time ago.

“It seems like you are going to Hogwarts” he murmured softly, producing a letter with the Hogwarts emblem. 

“So it seems. You will of course join me from time to me?” I phrased it as a question but we both knew it was an order.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want you to have all the fun with that old coot Dumbledore. I can’t ‘till the day I have his soul in my realm again. Such fun we had together” he sighed dreamily before dropping a chaste kiss on my lips and disappearing into the shadows like always.

Tom looked positively livid; 

“Is something bothering you Tom, you look quite angry”

“Why did you let him kiss you like that?” his words were clipped and his lips set in a straight line. 

“The question you should ask yourself is why would I stop him? Mort has always had the right to do as he wished and I’m not going to stop him now. I believe I have kept you long enough, your guest must be anxious for your return”

“I’m sure he can keep himself company for now. I wanted to ask about your back tattoo. When did you get it and why?” He seemed to drop the whole Mort issue for now.

“It represents someone I was very fond of a very long time ago. She was there for me when no one else was” I remembered Luna.

How I missed her!

“I understand. Don’t let me hold you, I’m going with Orion to his house now, see you at Hogwarts Harry”

I don’t know what came over me but I strode towards him and embraced him like my life depended on it.

“I miss this Tom. I miss Us before everything” I released him and left him in the room before anything else could be said.

 

I had some things to clean up in my special room and then I could make plans on how to torture some barmy and nosy old coot that I knew.

Hogwarts was sure to be interesting this year!


	15. Meus In Aeternum

**Disclaimer**

**I don’t own HP**

**  
**

**  
**

**TMR POV**

  


  


Harry at Hogwarts was certainly going to be a change of pace. 

Given how thinks were between us at the moment, I didn't know how to react to his news and worst of all, I couldn't read him.

Since he walked in on me, he had completely closed himself off emotionally and his eyes had become dead with no emotion in sight and that chilled me to the bone.

He had never closed himself so completely before, even when we first met he always made sure to show me something as if to assure me that he meant no harm but at this moment, he might as well be a statue.

And about Hogwarts though I wasn't so sure what to think, I mean I had always wanted him there of course but I was still surprised that he chose to teach given how adverse he was to other people, especially children but it seemed that something had changed his mind, what that something was, I did not know but I would find out by whatever means. 

  


  


The train ride was uneventful as always, I sat with my group of friends (hear: minions) still perplexed and contemplating my next set of action regarding Harry and as if summoned by my thoughts, Mort appeared, unseen by anyone in the compartment from the looks of it and silent as well given how no one startled an eye when he started talking loudly as if confirming my thoughts.

"Complex creature isn't he?" he asked so abrupt I had to stop for a moment to gather my wits and to comprehend him. 

"I guess you know then?" I asked him. 

"That you were kissing some boy after you so adamantly confessed your love for him, yes I know."

"He told you" I was shocked and a little miffed. 

Harry wasn't known for sharing anything with anybody. 

He laughed before replying;

"He didn't need to. I was there in a way. What you seem to forget young Riddle is that Harry and I's relationship it complex. What he knows, I know" I looked at him, deadpaned. 

His answers always left me with more questions than answers and that last sentence was just plain creepy, just how connected were they that they knew everything that went on with the other person without even being present. 

"I understand that he is upset with me...."

"Oh he is not upset with you" cut in Mort before I could continue; 

"He has just lost the trust he had in you. Why did you do it anyway? Didn't you know he would get jealous? He is very possessive"

"I just didn't want to disappoint him with my inexperience so I though a little experimentation was in order for me to be on his level. Obviously I didn't think it through" I was angry with myself. 

I had unknowingly hurt my most precious person and that was something I had promised never to do, not to my Harry. 

"Of course not, you are just a child and I think Harry is starting to realize it too, that no matter how mature you act, you are still a kid" His voice was voice of any tone as always but in his abyss like eyes, I could see a fondness like no other for Harry;

"He needs someone that knows him and accepts him for who he is. For a time, I thought he had found that person but Harry is never constant, forever changing and he needs someone who will forever be changing as well to be on the same level as him and I had thought that he had found it here with you. You sure know how to disrupt his carefully constructed world don’t you Tom Riddle?" his last sentence was phrased as a question but from his expression, he was not looking for an answer. 

Even though his words didn't reveal much about his or Harry's beginnings, I gleaned that they were not the kind of ‘people’ that settled and that their stay her with me was probably their longest one. 

"Do you think he will understand why he found me in such a compromising position?" 

"Certainly, you are special to him. He has travelled far and worlds for you. You are lucky or unlucky, depends how you look at it to have the attention of such a powerful creature on you." 

"Just how powerful is he?" since Mort was in such a sharing mood, I thought I would take a chance and learn more.

He looked at me with mock pity;

"Let's hope you never have to find out" and with that cryptic answer, he faded into the shadows. The rest if the train ride was sadly uneventful and soon enough we were getting off at Hogsmed when the sun just setting on the horizon. 

"Do you think Lord Peverell... well I guess its professor now will be at the welcoming feast?" asked Abraxas excitedly though I could tell he was trying to mask it, he failed.

"As far as I know, yes he will be. Why do you ask?" I was of course pissed at having him ask me about my guardian and at the fact that I didn't know how to answer him because I too was in the dark.

"It's just been a while since I've seen him. Chalk it up to my curiosity" he said nonchalantly before getting in the carriage that had stopped beside us during our talk.

"Hmm" I acknowledged before following his example and with that we were on our way to the castle where 'my' Harry was, the sane Harry I was going to do whatever it took to get back. 

  


  


Arriving at the great hall and sitting in the spot reserved specifically for me at the Slytherin table with my minions, Malfoy and Avery sitting on either side of me, showing all those watching how the hierarchy was with me, the king and my two knights shielding me from potential enemies.

  


The entrance of Dumbledore with the first years in tow finally made glance up at the head table and there he was, sitting among the other professors and laughing like he had never been happier and as if sensing my gaze he lifted his eyes and briefly met my own before going back to whispering intimately in the ears of Herbiology and I felt an insistent need to get up and wrap my fingers around her 'lovely' neck. 

Clapping sounds brought me out of my murderous daze, noticing that the sorting had gone by without me even noticing. 

Just how much time had I been in my head for?

"Before we start the welcoming feast, allow me to introduce our new defense against the dark arts professor, Lord Peverell"

Booming claps followed the introduction, whispers about how handsome the new professor was filling the hall, how they would love to be his leading lady. 

I had to grip the edge of the table before I committed mass murder on these naive fools. 

He belonged to me and me only and I would make sure they all knew it soon enough if they tried anything.

"It's a pleasure to be here and I hope we will both learn something from each other" he gave a million watts smile before sitting back down leaving a trail on dazed smiles on most of the great hall occupants. 

During all that, he hadn't even glanced at my table or specifically me. Had my need to be on par with him really messed up everything he and I had? Could it be fixed?

I would die trying because I was not going to lose Harry, he was MINE FOREVER!


	16. 請求

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. school, school and you guessed it, school again! Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer**

**I don’t own HP**

 

 

**HP POV**

 

Being inside Hogwarts once again was like coming home.

This was the only place I had ever felt safe in my first life and inside these walls I found myself and had forged a different path than that made for me.

These walls had witnessed the rise and fall of a many powerful beings and yet, it still stood to tell the tale and for that, I would always be grateful to the founders.

At this moment though, I was not feeling very grateful.

How dare he kiss Black? Didn't he understand that I owned him and I do not share my things?

My hand twitched again with the need to take a wand and kill them both.

I didn't take well to betrayal and he would feel the full extent of my wrath.

 _"Don't you think you are being too hasty"_ whispered Mort's voice in my mind for this first time since our arrival into this reality.

"You would dare defend him?" my voice had taken on a dangerous lilt.

 _"Of course not Master. I'm just saying that perhaps you shouldn't jump to conclusions? Let him explain"_ his voice had taken on a submissive tone, sensing that I was not in my usually calm state of mind.

"I don't share" with that I pushed him from my mind and went back to nodding and smiling at the herbology professor whose name had slipped my mind.

She wasn't important.

 

I entered my new quarters after the welcoming ceremony which had lasted longer than I thought necessary which goes to show that Hogwarts would be better in someone's capable hands than present.

Insistent knocking disturbed my disrobing midway.

'I just got in. Who would have the gall to disturb me so soon?' Dumbledore it seemed because there he was, smiling grandfatherly right outside my door.

"I certainly didn't expect a visit from you professor, especially this late. How can I be of service? As you can see, I was about to turn in” I gestured to my half undone robes that were hanging off my shoulders.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you professor Peverell. I just wanted to introduce myself given that we will be working together this year and possibly longer, I hope” his smiling face irritated me.

I just wanted to carve out his twinkling eyes.

“Please make yourself comfortable” I gestured to a chair, smiling thinly at him.

“Thank you for your hospitality. How are you finding Hogwarts so far?” making idle chatter wasn’t one of my strongest suits and my patience was pretty thin given…

“Hogwarts is a beautiful castle, extraordinary really but I hardly think that you would visit me at such a late hour to discuss my comfort. What can I really do for you deputy?” I enforced my words at ‘deputy’, it was my way of telling him that we were not friends, merely colleagues and he would best be careful with his words.

“I merely wanted to commend you. I wish more people were like you. Taking in young mister Riddle like you did, not many young purebloods would do that” his words carried a sad note at the end of his sentence, as if deeply affected by the inability of his fellow wizards at caring about magical children stuck in muggle orphanages but I knew better.

He was looking to know if I was a pureblood or not.

Well he would be solely disappointed because I did not plan on making anything easy for him.

“I thank you for that, I’m sure things will change with time. I wish we could talk more but I still have to settle in. thank you for your visit” I in no uncertain term was kicking him out.

I needed to breath and Dumbledore’s murky magic was clogging my throat.

“I’m sorry for intruding on you. I wish you a good night” he sat up and walked toward the entrance and I thought I was home free at last; “Before I got I have to ask, where is your family? Because last I heard, the Peverell line had gone extinct”

When he saw the small shift on my face, irritation that was thinly masked he retracted;

“You don’t have to answer of course if it’s a sensitive matter, just wanted to satisfy an old man’s curiosity. Well then, goodnight again” with that he left, the entrance closing behind his back. What a tiring day.

I was regretting coming to Hogwarts and it had hardly been a day.

Perhaps I should write e memoir and title it _‘The Struggles of a Time Travelling Master of Death’_ I’m sure it would sell quite well but then again, who would believe my babbles?

Nobody sane that’s for sure and I had enough crazy people obsessed with me to last for my eternity so that was out of the picture, drat.

 

Knocking once again brought me out of my thoughts and this time, I was as unhappy as I had been the first time and the urge to just _avada_ whomever stood behind that door was almost uncontrollable.

 _ **“Open”**_ I hissed at the snake portrait had chosen to be my guardian, too lazy to stand up or even have the sense to check first who it was which was why I was surprised when I saw Tom standing there.

It seemed I had gotten complacent in my ‘old age’ and that just wouldn’t do because this would have never happened in my last world, I had been a force to be reckoned with.

“Tom, this is certainly a surprise. Come in” if the expression on his face was anything to go by, he was shocked at my almost friendly tone and a little afraid.

I had become too unpredictable for the Great Tom Riddle it seemed because he was walking cautiously toward the chair Dumbledore had just vacated as if I would jump him any second and sever his throat.

“There’s no need to be so tense Tom. I realize that I acted irrational, it’s not my place to tell you who you can take as a lover the same way that I’m sure you wouldn’t me and for that, I apologize. I hope now we can start over” my smile was so sharp I visibly felt Mort shudder and retract further into my mind as if to escape me.

“But that’s just it. I don’t want Alphard, I want you. I just wanted to have a little experience so I wouldn’t be behind you so much, so you would want me as much as I want you” his explanation made more sense than all the crazy ones that had been running through my head but that did not mean that I was happy with his misguided attempts at wooing me.

“And it also didn’t hurt that you practically secured his allegiance to you for life, right?” I knew that as much as Tom wanted me, he wanted power just as much.

One could even say that’s what attracted him to me most.

“Yes, that too” there was no need for him to lie. He knew that I knew his motives too well for him to have to hide the ulterior motives behind his actions.

“As understandable and admirable as your motives were, you should know by now that I do not share what’s mine Tom. You should have come to me and I would have assured you that I would teach you everything you needed to know as I have done for several years now” I just wanted to leave a bruising kiss on his lips to wipe Black’s image of kiss kissing what’s mine!

“I’m sorry” and I took pleasure in knowing that I was the only person who would ever get a true apology from Tom.

“Come here” I wasn’t one for thinking and not doing so when he was close enough, I snagged my hand up his neck and crashed our lips together in what was the best first kiss I had ever had and I’ve had a lot.

“That’s how you are supposed to be kissed” I murmured to him while nibbling at his neck which he had offered generously.

“I know” his answer was breathless and a thrill of pleasure shot down my body because nobody could ever leave him that affected with only one kiss.

His body and soul knew who it belonged to and I would break his beautiful mind if I had to for him to fully belong to me because **I was not a merciful ‘person’ and I would take what was rightfully mine**.


	17. 十匕

**Disclaimer I don’t own HP**

 

 

**TMR POV**

‘He kissed me, he just kissed me!’ were the thoughts screaming inside my head

I couldn’t move, looking at him in shock and elation and when he titled my chin so he could gaze into my eyes, I shivered at the possessiveness I found in his glowing eyes.

“You belong to me” he hissed, making me shiver with barely restrained need;

“You understand” he continued, waiting for an affirmative

“Hmm” my head was so clouded I could barely form words out loud He smiled, looking pleased with my answer before his vice grip tightened again

“I don’t ever want to see you like I did back at home ever again because I will destroy them and you if I have to. I don’t share” he whispered bitingly in my ears before leading me to his room.

I didn’t know what he expected of me when he started removing his robes because as liberal as I was, I wanted my first time with Harry at our own home.

“Don’t look so scared Tom” he said, looking amused at my plight;

“I just want to hold you tonight, is that such a bad thing?” he didn’t wait for my answer, just continued to strip ‘till he was only wearing his boxers and undershirt.

“I don’t have anything to sleep in” I really wanted to wear his clothes tonight, maybe to assure myself that what happened just a few minutes ago wasn’t a product of my imagination.

“Of course” he pointed to his closet; “Join me when you are ready” with that, he went under the covers, turning his back to ‘apparently’ give me some privacy.

“Okay” before long I was in the bed with him, being held possessively against his chest.

“Sleep” he demanded softly before promptly failing asleep, tightening his hold as if I would ever want to escape his embrace.

Sleep came easily to me and before I even realized it, I was fast asleep.

 

Insistent hands shaking me brought me out of my slumber and I would never admit this to anyone but I pouted a little before scowling and trying to dislodge the hands that had the audacity to wake me up, an endeavor which I sadly failed to achieve so I tried it another way.

“Leave me alone” I threatened the owner of the hands but with how heavy my voice was coated with sleep, I probably didn’t sound as threatening as I had wanted to.

“Oh Tom, I wish I could leave you alone but you are mine now” Harry’s voice chuckled breathlessly near my ear making me shudder with anticipation;

“Anyway as much as I want to keep watching you, adorable as you are, you have classes and so do I” I had a feeling that I should be offended at being called ‘adorable’ but Harry was special so I would give him a pass just this once.

“What time is it?” I hadn’t ever needed to be woken up before here at Hogwarts, what with my habit of waking at dawn so I could get some solitude from my mini… 'friends' that is.

“Just over 7, now come on, get up or I will eat all the food” he told me playfully and as if on queue , my stomach grumbled prompting me to move and to finally get out of bed.

“I will join you soon. Just need to get ready” I gestured at my pajama covered body for emphasis and he had the audacity to roll his eyes with derision before leaving me to my own devices.

Oh how he angers me!

When I joined Harry for breakfast, he was already done and in the process of leaving his quarters;

“I thought you were going to wait for me?” I was a little irritated at how needy I sounded but eating breakfast together had been a routine thing back at home and I small part of me didn’t want to give that up now that we were in close quarters again.

“I waited but you took too long. As a new professor, it is my duty to set a great example for you younglings and thus I have to be in my classroom before the little first year ‘ducklings’ join me for our first lesson” of course his explanation was sensible and amusing to a certain degree but at this moment, I loathed the first years that got to enjoy ‘my’ Harry’s presence first thing in the morning.

“I understand” was my nonchalant reply but from the amusement shining brightly in his eyes, he saw right through my act.

“You are just adorable when you are jealous, you know?” before I could reach my wand to curse him for saying such a demeaning thing, he had already escaped leaving me with a fleeting kiss that sent shivers down my spine.

Damn him!

 

Breakfast took less time than usual given how quiet and dare I admit lonely it was and before long, I was leaving the same way I had come in.

I was surprised though to see Avery standing on the other side of the entrance way, looking frustrated having been arguing with the guarding from the looks of it.

“Avery, what are you doing here?” I demanded, adding that dangerous lilt to my voice that left grown men quaking in fear.

“I was looking for you my lord. Given you didn’t come to the dorms last night and breakfast this morning, we were wary of what may have happened to you” even though he tried to keep his voice level, the fear he felt was palpable.

“Are you suggesting that I am weak Avery, that I need protecting?” I snapped, momentarily losing my hold on my infamous temper and also messing with him.

I needed a release from all the frustration that was always brought about with dealing with as complex a creature as Harry.

“Of course not my lord, I sincerely apologize” the fear shinning in his eyes was euphoric like an aphrodisiac leaving me feeling like I was on one of those muggle drugs.

“I see” I didn’t acknowledge his apology, just leaving with him trailing behind me like a puppy following its master and essentially, wasn’t that just what he was?

I chuckled at that last thought, making Avery visibly shudder and startle, almost losing his footing in the spectacle.

“Something wrong Avery?” I had to get my amusement somewhere!

“A raised platform that I failed to see my lord” I chose to overlook this slight deception for now given how much ‘fun’ I was having but he had to ruin that by his next question;

“People are asking about your relationship with professor Peverell my lord. He’s way too young to be your biological father…………”

I didn’t let him finish that sentence, just released the tight control I had on my magic and let it wash over him, my intentions clear.

“You dare you question me? Don’t you know better?” this time, I was furious for real.

Nobody was ever allowed to question my relationship with ‘my’ Harry.

He belonged to me and I to him, that was an unchangeable fact.

I knew I was being unreasonable and not my normal level headed self but the very thought of anyone taking Harry from me left me murderous and with a tight feeling around my chest which I never acknowledge given how weak that would make me look but right now, I did not care about image, not when someone dared question my relationship with Harry.

 

Avery’s whimpers brought me out of the dark abyss I had been stuck in and that’s when I noticed that my magic was choking him up on the ground where he was lying now;

“Get up. It’s undignified to be lying on the ground like some lowly muggle! We have class to attend and I hope you have learned your lesson, don’t ever question me Avery. I’m quite disappointed that you would even dare” with that parting remark, I briskly walked away, totally disregarding the crushed expression that had managed to break through his carefully crafted mask.

 

We walked in amicable silence the rest of the way to our first class of the day, herbiology which left a foul taste in my mouth, just remembering how the professor was all over ‘my’ Harry yesterday.

How I would enjoy getting rid of this pest!

I barely paid any attention the rest of the day, waiting for tomorrow where I would be having my first DADA lesson here at Hogwarts with a competent teacher for what was probably the first time ever and looking at the head table during dinner, I couldn’t help but ask when my gaze met Harry’s;

‘What did you have in store for me?’

If his grin full of dark promise was anything to go by, tomorrow was going to be fun!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My loyal minions, I’m haunted by that pesky ‘affliction’ called writers block and I need a muse fast because I am crashing HARD!

**Disclaimer**

**I don’t own HP**

 

 

**HP POV**

 

My first day as a Hogwarts professor went as expected with most of the students gawking and fighting for the attention of the new professor, if only Tom could see this right now, now that would be amusing! More than once, I had to stop myself from throwing avada kedavra left and right with how annoyed I was.

The things I do for Tom.

The day passed by quickly and soon enough, it was time for dinner and as good etiquette demanded, I had to attend no matter how much I loathed the very thought of eating at the same table as Dumbledore, that old goat!

I took pleasure though in his misery given how much he did not like being left in the dark and given the nature of my ancestry and his suspicions about the hallows, he was not a happy man and the glances he kept throwing my way, ‘conspicuously’ of course, were just too amusing for one such as I and so I took immeasurable pleasure in teasing him with tidbits of information given freely to some of my fellow professors at the table and when Tom caught my eye from across the room, I couldn’t help grinning darkly at him, a thrill running down my spine when his eyes reflected his curiosity at what exactly had me in such high spirits, I refused to give him the answers he was seeking, he would find them himself.

The rest of dinner was uneventful though I ‘may’ have been sneakily watching Tom’s table and having to control my rage at how comfortable some of his ‘minions’ seemed to be in his presence.

I didn’t stay long after that, practically flying out of my seat in my quest go get out of there as fast as possible before some of Hogwarts most prominent student had unexplainable death befall them.

 

That night I slept restlessly, missing Tom’s body heat more than ever, I had gotten comfortably and spoilt yesterday just for him to abandon me today, how cruel!

Morning came sooner than I thought necessary, dragging me out of bed just as I was beginning to feel comfortable, I was certainly not amused.

I completed my morning rituals quickly and efficiently, perhaps stumbling because I was falling asleep here and there but who was here to see that? No one so to the rest of the world, I was pretty graceful and that was the way it was going to be ‘till I said otherwise which I would ever do.

I walked briskly to the great hall and just as I reached the professors entrance I saw none other than Horace Slughorn barreling towards me leaving me to ask him;

"Are you quite well Horace?" my tone might have been a little mocking given how at this moment he looked like a walrus with his chin wobbling dangerous as if it was about to fall, panting before composing himself quickly when I continued to look questioningly at him.

"Professor Peverell, yes I am quite well this fine morning, I as merely looking forward to getting to know you as a fellow professor" he held out his hand for me to shake and I had to stop myself from smirking knowingly at him, Horace was a collector and with my name and family magicks, it was obvious why he wanted me in his circle of collections.

"It would be an absolute pleasure for me professor Slughorn, I hope to make great friends here, especially with one as esteemed as yourself" I knew how to flatter people if I do say so myself and if the preening Horace was anything to go by, I was better than these pesky mortals.

"I am very glad to hear that and please call me Horace, only my students call me professor and you are a colleague" he finally released my hand after what was probably my longest handshake.

"Horace then, we might want to go in now, breakfast will be over soon and we have to show our faces" I didn't offer him the same curtsey of calling me by my first name as he had done, clearly indicating that I was not comfortable enough with him to afford him the honor but not totally dismissing him from doing so, he had his uses and I wanted him in my corner.

I gestured for him to enter first before following and going straight to my seat, completely ignoring Dumbledore's attempts at catching my attention and if I grinned insanely when he practically growled low in his throat, who was there to judge?

Breakfast went without much funfare after that, I barely paid attention to anything, not even Tom who looked annoyed that I was ignoring him but he started it by not coming to me last night.

What? Nobody has ever claimed I'm not petty!

 

My morning classes went smoothly except for a few mishaps, misfired spells from the second years I had the pleasure of teaching first thing in the morning but by this point, I could handle the circus that was teaching at Hogwarts and I had gained somewhat of a following for my unconventional way of teaching in the few hours I had spent with the students, I was that charming if I do say so myself!

_'Stop preening like a peacock master or one might mistake you for a Malfoy'_ like always Mort had to ruin my fun, how very insufferable!

_'Don't you have someone to annoy you annoying shinigami'_ it was a good thing that it was already lunchtime or students would be weirded out by my blank stare while I conversed with Mort.

_'Well I guess I could always visit Tom but I hear he doesn't have much time these days for anyone other than his little minions, not even you master'._

One of these days, I was going to find a way to strangle Mort to the brink of death and then find a way to deprive him of air just to see him choking on his own saliva.

_'Those are some pretty dark thoughts master. Perhaps you should find other, more productive ways to relieve your frustration?'_

'Don't be a smart arse Mort. I am not at my best right now so caution my old friend, caution'

_'Of course master'_ if he answered me while cackling madly inside my head, I heard nothing and if that cackling caused me to destroy a training dummy at the far end of my classroom, think nothing of it.

 

Knocking on my door brought me out of my murderous rage.

I flicked my hand and the door opened to my last class of the day and a much more composed face greeted the students slowly tickling in.

It took me a second to recognize Tom's yearmates with how distracted I was with anger still churning deep inside me, irritated that Mort had been right however insulting he may have phrased his words. I smiled invitingly at the students once everyone had settled in, gallantly refusing to even spare Tom a glance.

"Hello, welcome to your first lesson of defense against the dark arts as fifth years, I am your professor Handrian Peverell, professor Peverell to you" I introduced myself, having finally stopped smiling at them, feeling phantom pains around my cheeks from smiling so much.

Many students nodded in greeting back with a few grumbled hellos from the back, I paid them no mind going straight to the point;

“Now that the introduction is over, let’s get started on today’s lesson. Open your books to page 76 and read up on the theory of elemental fire, we will be practicing the incantation at the end of the lesson but if you have any questions or don’t understand something, feel free to ask” I left it at that, sitting back down on my chair which was on a higher platform than the students, making me feel like some supreme overlord overlooking my subjects and I smiled ‘creepily’ at my last thought and the girl sitting in the front quaked a little in fear, making some of her yearmates look at her as if questioning her cognitive functions, causing my grin to widen a little.

 

The rest of the hour passed by relatively eventless, with me helping a few struggling students and completely ignoring Tom, the only time I caught his eye was when I was demonstrating to the class how to cast the _‘succensa’_ spell which got some awed looks from most of the students leaving me to question the abysmal quality of their previous professors.

I ended the class on a high note with most of the students, Slytherins included looking at me in unabashed awe and as if to prove Mort’s earlier assessment about my being a Malfoy, I felt myself preening like a peacock which was why I didn’t notice that one student was left standing barely an inch from me, Tom to be exact and he did not look pleased with me.

“You’ve been ignoring me” he didn’t phrase it as a question and so I saw no need to reply, we both knew he wasn’t asking, merely stating a fact.

“Perhaps” I answered anyway, moving towards my office and putting space between us.

“Why?” for one so smart, simple human gestures or emotions still left him baffled, perhaps I wasn’t the best role model for his emotional development but well, eh!

“I don’t know, maybe because you didn’t visit me yesterday, better yet, you didn’t even afford me the curtesy of informing me of your inability to come” my answer was a little angry.

“I apologize, that was my mistake. I just assumed you understood my need to make connections outside of you and Mort” his voice held an edge of anger too but I wasn’t going to back down.

“You have been making those connections for five years now, I just wanted to spend some time together given how you abandoned me during the summer, I am sorry if my wanting your time is an inconvenience for you. Since you don’t have time for me, leave, I have no need for you.” I may have been a tad bit harsh but when I said I was possessive, I meant it and being ignored in favor of his little minions was not a thing I liked very much.

“I see. It seems we have reached an impasse, we clearly want completely different things at this point in time and as much as I am fond of you Harry, I need to further my own goals before I can allow myself to completely immense my attentions to you” the regret was clear in his voice but I also heard the determination there, he wasn’t going to change his mind on this matter.

“I completely understand” and I did because as much as I wanted Tom all to myself, the thing that first drew me to him was his ambition;

“It seems we have reached an understanding, I will continue to be what I have always been to you, your adoptive father until such a time where I can be just Harry and you can be just Ton but until then, we will pursue our own endeavors” I continued, turning my back to Tom, clearly dismissing him.

“When you say endeavors, what do you mean? Seeing other people?” the jealousy in his voice was positively adorable.

“Yes” my reply was short and to the point and I would have thought that Tom agreed if he hadn’t turned me around, eyes blazing and pulse racing.

“No” his voice was a hiss;

“I won’t share you and I will massacre every man, woman and child who threatens to take you away from me” I shouldn’t have felt flattered by an exclamation like that but I was hardly what you could call sane.

“I see, well than I will try to keep myself celibate for however long it takes you to achieve complete domination” he smiled thinly at me, recognizing the heavy sarcasm coating my words;

“Now I have somewhere to be so please” I gestured for him to leave, completely cutting the conversation short.

“I understand” and perhaps he did understand that even though I understood, I was not going to sit idly by while he was out there conquering.

After he had left, I was left to wonder, did I do the right thing? Should I have fought more for us? I didn’t know but time was fleeting to one such as I and soon enough, I would have Tom exactly where and how I wanted him!


	19. 19

**Disclaimer I don’t own HP**

 

 

**TMR POV**

 

 

The way we had left things, Harry and I did not sit well with me.

I knew I was in the wrong, wanting to put Harry on the sidelines like some maiden needing protection while I was out there gaining more power and support.

I knew he felt insulted and I would have been too, Harry was a being of immense power and to be treated as anything less probably left a bad taste in his mouth.

Guilt was not an emotion I had much experience with but it rippled through me throughout the night, leaving me unable to catch even a wink of sleep making me resort to glamour so that no one would notice just how tired and dare I say it, sad I looked.

After making sure that all my glamour’s were in place, I went down to breakfast and if I was disheartened that Harry chose not to come, nobody knew any better given how subtle I had been in checking for Harry in the vicinity of the great hall.

 

The day passed by monotonously and as fate would have it, that bitch, I had no defense against the arts today leaving a dark cloud to form around me and it seemed Hogwarts students were much smarter than I gave them credit for because they all gave me a wide berth, hardly looking my way and those that dared were quick to avert their eyes when they caught my gaze, fear clear in their eyes.

After dinner where Harry was noticeably missing from, I led my small group back to our common rooms, tensely sitting by the fireplace with Malfoy and Black sitting on either side of me and the others spread out, their bodies laid strategically making sure that no one would get close to me. Nobody tried to make conversation, knowing first-hand the consequences of talking out of order.

They only grew a little relaxed when I simply ignored them and took a small tome that I kept on the chair for a moment like this where I pretended to be immersed in a book so others would take the hint and leave me alone. It didn’t take long for my thoughts to venture into unsafe waters.

_‘Apologize to him then’_ goaded my inner voice, sounding suspiciously like Mort.

_‘I will, I just have to…’_ Before I could even finish my sentence I was interrupted;

_‘Don’t come up with excuses. You either want him or you don’t and if you choose to drag this on, someone might just come and take your place. He’s a very desirable mate and_ _I’m sure a lot of people are interested, given his name, wealth and let’s not forget his dashing looks’_

My reaction to the remarks was not altogether unexpected given how volatile I got anytime the thought of someone other than me ever touching Harry.

I leaped out of my chair and was out of the dorms, totally disregarding Malfoy’s shocked calls and questions of where I was running off to, I just knew I had to get to Harry, see him at least once on this accursed day.

 

Quicker than I had expected, I was standing at the entrance to his rooms, panting from exertion. I was just about to knock when the door was opened by the man I had come to see.

His face was carefully neutral, leaving me wondering if he was pleased with my presence or not.

“Come in” even his words sounded dead to me and I had to suppress a shiver of foreboding at that, had I completely lost him?

“Thank you” After that, we just stood in awkward silence, at least on my part because Harry looked as comfortable as ever without a care in the world.

“You know you don’t need me to tell you to make yourself comfortable, what’s mine is yours so there’s no need for all this awkwardness” his tone was casual now but his face still betrayed nothing at all.

He sat down after that, looking pointedly at me to do the same. I knew I had brought this on myself but I guess I had hope that what had happened yesterday would have somehow resolved itself.

“I didn’t see you in the great hall today” it was a statement but also a question, would he tell me where he had been? Did I still have the right to ask that question?

“Some things came up with my other occupations and I had to take care of it. I didn’t think you would notice” it was a low blow and he knew it but there was no guilt whatsoever in his eyes which I just noticed were looking intently at me as if looking at a complex puzzle.

I shifted uncomfortably under his glowing eyes.

Sometimes I felt too exposed when I was in his vicinity.

He always left me feeling like I couldn’t hide anything from him, as if he knew my very core, better yet my past, present and future and that scared me more than anything because even though Harry had never given me a reason to doubt him, I had been at the orphanage for a long time and my time there had not left me unscathed thus sometimes I found myself waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Of course I noticed” I dared to move closer to him and he didn’t shift to make the distance between us any longer.

I counted that as a win. 

“What is it that you want Tom? I will not be hidden away like some secret nor will I bow to you like some minion. Do you want an equal or just a father Tom? Because I will not stand being pushed aside”

“I apologize” it seemed like I had done a whole lot of apologizing to Harry lately and guilt hit me again.

It seemed like I failed Harry more often than one should, especially if that person was the object of their affection.

“I asked for what you wanted Tom, not an apology” his words were icy and he not so subtly turned his body away from me as if to drive his point home.

“You, I want you” I didn’t even have to think about it given how much I had been beating myself the whole day at even the slight possibility that he wouldn’t be able to put up with me any longer, that he was going to leave.

“Then it’s me you are going to get but no more changing your mind and trying my patience. I will not allow you to leave me again and if I have to destroy you to make that happen, I will” his eyes were different now, glowing with such intense possessiveness it took my breath away.

I had never seen him like this, with such raw emotions running through his face, it would scare a normal person but I had never felt happier to see that I could inspire that magnitude of emotions from him.

“Yes” I was breathless and my mind clouded, at this moment in time, I had no idea what was even coming out of my mouth, too thrilled that I was back where I belonged, with My Harry!

 


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try to overlook all the grammatical and spelling mistakes, I'm Exhausted

**Disclaimer I don’t own HP**

 

**HP POV**

 

I was sitting on my bed, gazing emptily at the wall and thinking about the whispered ‘yes’ from Tom.

It was the best word I had heard so far in my existence and I was ecstatic at finally having my ownership over Tom ‘formally’ acknowledged by the ‘possessed’ individual.

 

Tom and I were the best we had ever been and the months leading to Samhain passed by quickly and yes there were moments where jealousy took hold of me and it was never going to stop as long as Tom existed and I was fine with that given how I couldn’t fathom ever allowing his existence to fade.

 _“That’s cheating master. You know how I feel about his Horcruxes!”_ Came Mort’s pseudo enraged voice.

 _“Who said anything about them, Mort? There’s no longer a need for him to split his soul now is there?”_ a lesser man would have jumped with fright at the unexpected appearance of Mort but given that I had been around him long enough to get used to it, I barely blinked plus an enraged Mort was almost like a kitten, simply adorable.

_“I see your point but I will never forget the trouble he has systematically caused me for centuries, collecting all his displaced soul pieces”_

_“You’re still sore about that?”_ I teased him like I had done countless of times.

 _“Wouldn’t you be too if you were sent running around looking for wayward souls? I’m old and I deserve some kind of a vacation, don’t you agree master?”_ Mort could be so lazy when the mood struck and it seems like today was one of those days.

 _“Of course Mort, I will be sure to post a notice for all deaths to be put on hold while you enjoy a relaxing holiday. Anyway, where are you?”_ even though I had the power to know where he and all the reapers were at all times, it was tiresome to keep track of everyone and I was a tad lazy so I asked instead.

_“Hovering over Dumbledore, he seems quite unnerved even though he can’t see me, I wonder why?”_

_“Perhaps because he can feel the chill of having ‘death’ so near?”_ sometimes I wondered over Mort’s lack of understanding of the human species given how long he has observed us all in different settings but then I remember the monotony that is immortality and how boring watching civilizations rise and fall can get a little tedious over time.

 _“That might be it, oh well! I will see you and young Riddle back at the manor for Yule soon but ‘till then, ciao”_ He had come a long way from how he was at the very beginning of our time together given how angry he had been at being bound to a human and when I dared to ask why then did he make the hollows if he was so against the idea of a master his answer had been a simple;

_**‘I Was Bored, Master!’** _

At the time, I had not understood and spent days pondering what he could have meant before losing interest and focusing my attentions on more pressing matters like learning what exactly my duties were as master of death because apparently it wasn’t just a ‘pretty title’ and I was skeptical at the beginning but over time (a very long time), I got used and even enjoyed the work I did and punishing naughty reapers never got old.

_“Before you go, how do you think Dumbledore would react if he found Gellert Grindelwald all wrapped up in his in bondage gear on his bed?”_

Mort’s answering cackles were enough to inform me how exactly amusing and possibly insane he found my plan.

 _“Oh master, I bow before you! Your insane schemes never cease to amaze, only_ you, my _benevolent master could think of something as crazy at that!”_ with that, his presence disappeared leaving me wondering and seriously considering kidnaping Grindelwald just to see how ‘the manipulative goat’ would react to it.

“You look like one of those evil villains I was forced to endure at the orphanage on muggle television” Tom’s voice pierced through the haze in my head. 

“Sorry, was just a little occupied. Anyway, when did you get here?” my voice was raspy, given I hadn’t really used it for some hours. 

“I noticed and I just got here, we are leaving for Yule, remember?” his voice was neutral, not actually giving out if he was excited or not at the prospect of spending it with me. 

“Oh I thought you were going to spend it with one of your friends, won’t they miss you?” it was a rhetorical question, my way of giving him an out if he would rather spend his day with his minions to raise ‘morale’.

“What friends?” he chuckled humorlessly before dropping his bag which I hadn’t even noticed and heading towards me.

He unceremoniously dropped into my lap before boldly shoving his tongue down my throat, jerking my head to the side by pulling my hair. He had certainly gotten bold over the last few months, not that I was complaining given that I was the one reaping the rewards.

“Whoa, what’s up with the sneak attack?” was my question after he released my mouth. I was curious to know why his kiss had seemed almost desperate.

“I haven’t seen you much this week” he tried to hop down from my lap but my iron grip on his hips prevented that.

“Yes, that. I had to get out of here for a bit and recuperate. Dealing with hormonal teens is much harder than I remember! And with Horace hounding me about being a co-host of the Slug club, I needed a break.”

“And you couldn’t tell me this in person?” I detected a hint of hurt in his voice however hard he was trying to mask it and a wave of guilt crashed over me but also a vindictive wave of victory.

I remember how the day had started like any other when I came upon the scene of Walburga Black’s arm looped with Tom’s and for a moment, all I saw was her mangled body after I was done with her before clarity came crashing down on me.

This was who Tom was and I had to respect that and so I ‘sweet’ talked Dippet into giving me a few days off to quench my homicidal thirst but what I didn’t do was inform Tom of my absence in person, I merely sent a note with a student stating that I would be gone for a couple of days without giving any reason for my sudden departure.

“There was an unexpected development that led me to leave Hogwarts as quickly as I could” I wasn’t about to admit to him that seeing him like that had caused such a reaction from me, I still had some dignity damn it!

“I see” his words were clipped and cold. He jumped off my lap, bringing my attention to the small bag lying by his feet.

“Is that everything?” I hopped off the bed, changing the topic and going towards the door leading to the living room, leaving Tom to follow behind me, admittedly not my brightest idea given how displeased he must be with me at the moment.

“Yes” he didn’t offer more and I didn’t try to keep the conversation going, just shrunk our luggage before gesturing for Tom to use the floo first.

He barely spared me a glance before angrily throwing the floo powder and shouting the manors floo name and disappearing in a green explosion.

I repressed a sigh because however much Tom seemed more ‘evolved’ than his fellow student, he was still a hormonal teenager and as his caretaker, I had to persevere.

‘Perhaps Yule would bring a new perspective’ I thought hopefully, throwing in my floo powder, softly announcing my destination and disappearing the same way Tom had, in an explosion not unlike the color of avada kedevra, the irony not lost on me.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**   


**I don’t own HP**

**  
**

**TMR POV**

 

  


I was expecting Samhain to bring with it something more but once more I was disappointed. Harry seemed busier than ever and hardly paid me any mind, only seeing each other in passing every morning before he vanished, barely glancing my way which left me miffed and angry, Why wasn’t he paying me any attention?

Things went like for the first few days till I finally had enough and confronted him about it outside his study.

“You know, if you don’t want me all you have to do is say so. I am not going to be one of those fools who wait around for something that’s never going to happen” my words were clipped and cold, my eyes betraying nothing.

“Oh Tom, this is nothing like that. I just came to the startling realization that you are young yet, a child and I wondered if you were ready to be with me fully. You see I don’t take well to my partners wandering and given your age, it is inevitable that you would want to, let’s say, sample what the rest of the world has to offer” that was the longest sentence he’d uttered since coming home for Samhain but that realization was trumped by his words.

It took me a moment to assimilate all he’d said. I was understandably furious.

“I’m not a child Harry” I ignored his scoff of amusement before continuing;

“And I would never leave you to ‘sample the rest of the world’ as you so crudely put it. You’re mine as I am yours, nothing can change that” I may have screamed that last bit to make him understand just where I stood when it came to him.

“Such passionate words from one so young, you keep surprising me Tom Riddle” a new voice chimed in before Mort extracted himself from the shadows that seemed to part for him.

“Mort” I acknowledged before turning back to Harry.

 He was looking directly at me with a soft smile on his face before closing the distance between us in two long strides and cupping my face with his palm.

“Good” he didn’t elaborate more on that, just left a lingering soft kiss on my forehead before heading back into his study.

“Well, that was rather anticlimactic” Mort looked amused, more amused than he should have been as if he was privy to some secret.

“I don’t like you” I stated bluntly before heading outside, ignoring the shouted ‘I like you too’ and the following hysterical chuckles that followed that declaration.

 

I stayed outside for a long time, lost in thought. By the time I finally came back and took in my surroundings, darkness had already started to creep in but that didn’t stop me from noticing that I had trekked further from the house than I had realized.

Looking around, only the dense forest that surrounded the manor greeted me.

Regret was not an emotion I was intimately familiar with but at this moment in time, I felt it in spades.

I didn’t have any more time to consider my newfound ability to feel regret when I heard rustling to my right making me stand to attention and hiss in pain as my legs got accustomed to standing.

“Who’s there? Show yourself” my voice was commanding and deceptively calm while in my mind I was forming strategies and discarding them just as fast because after all, how can I form a worthwhile strategy when I didn’t know who or what I would be forming it against.

Finally, the shrubs parted and from it emerged something unexpected. It was a man who looked to be in his early twenties, beautiful but the most remarkable thing about him was his eyes.

They were blood red and looking at me as if I were food.

 _‘Vampire’_ my mind whispered, making me take a startled step back.

“Well, well, well, I certainly didn’t expect to find food so soon” his voice was scratchy and deep but it didn’t have that velvetiness, not like Harry’s.

“Food?” I heard myself ask tauntingly, making a show of looking around as if to spot the aforementioned food.

“Don’t play coy with me child” his grin was full of teeth as he walked leisurely towards me, looking unconcerned as if I didn’t matter. Like I wasn’t a threat and that angered me more than him calling me a ‘child’.

I had spent the first few years of my life being looked down on, considered weak and a freak and I had worked tirelessly since Harry found me to never be that weak ever again and I had carved quite a reputation for myself so seeing him consider me ‘food’ and weak like those ‘muggles’ at the orphanage did things to me, bad things.

“I AM NOT A CHILD” I didn’t raise my voice; I was simply stating a fact.

“Indeed” he didn’t try to hide the mocking tone of his voice before suddenly I found myself against the tree behind me, fangs piercing my neck.

For a long moment, my body went completely still; my mind seemingly refusing to comprehend what was going on. It felt like I was out of my body looking in.

When I finally came to, pain flared through my body causing me to jerk against the immovable force that was keeping me immobile.

“With us again I see. I thought the shock was never going to wear off. Nobody likes it when their food doesn’t at least try to escape. Makes the blood tastier somehow the more you struggle” he leered, withdrawing his fangs and running his tongue across his lips when he caught my eyes.

Standing there, suffering from blood loss because I wasn’t fast enough, wasn’t the top predator I thought myself to be and being caught unaware, made to feel weak.

I felt myself retreating into my head and finally giving fully to the darkness that had been my companion since I was a child, a darkness that was only kept at bay because of Harry.

 

When I finally came to, it was to a somewhat horrific scene.

I was covered in bits of flesh, bone, and other unspeakable things.

Body parts were littered everywhere I looked like a wild animal had torn someone from limb to limb in uncontrollable rage and madness.

It only took a moment for me to understand what exactly had taken place here. I did this and given that I was the only person around, that was a pretty obvious observation but the funny thing was, I wasn’t as horrified but that observation like one would usually be.

What had happened when I had blanked out and given up control? I wondered, not remembering fully though bits and pieces of memory were flashing through my brain, though I was unable to fixate on any one of those memories enough for me to a complete picture but given the scene around me, I didn’t need those memories to know exactly what had happened.

 

After some time trying to recollect what had happened some more, I stopped trying and sat against the tree where all this had begun and that’s how Harry found me in what could have been minutes or hours since I sat down.

“Well, this is quite an interesting scene you’ve got going here, Tom. Didn’t know you were into gruesome murder scenes or I would have had something arranged for you” he talked casually, seemingly un-phased by the body parts he was stepping on to get to where I was sitting.

“I’m tired” I didn’t know what made me utter those words at that moment but I couldn’t help it. For some inexplicable reason, I was feeling exhausted.

“That’s to be expected given the circumstances. When you let your darkness consume you instead of you working together with it, that is an expected side effect, so to say. Don’t worry; it will be gone soon enough” he explained taking my hand and helping me stand.

I didn’t resist him, letting him pull me up, how could I when I was still in shock over his words?

“You know about it? How?” and if my voice cracked a little while asking him, Harry was graceful enough to overlook it.

“Everybody has it Tom but unlike some of us, they chose to ignore or actively fight against it instead of embracing it as a vital part of themselves but for those of us who embrace it, we have reaped unimaginable rewards. The trick is learning how to not let it consume you and find a way to balance it out” during his long-winded explanation, I felt the tell-tell of the ‘cleaning’ spell he cast over me, dispelling all the gore from my person.

“I see” was my short answer.

We didn’t take the rest of the way to the entrance of the manor. Harry didn’t ask whose entrails I had been covered in and I wasn’t forthcoming with the details either making for a silent few minutes.

“Mort left a few hours after you. He apparently has more important things to attend to” he informed me when we were climbing the stairs, his face giving nothing away.

 

When we finally reached the doorway leading to my room, Harry stopped walking, bringing me to a halt with him.

“Don’t you want to come in?” I was feeling particularly fired up tonight and ready for a tumble in the sheets with Harry.

“I want to but…” he didn’t seem to be able to finish that sentence so I finished it for him.

“But what? You have suddenly realized that you don’t want me anymore? Is this what this is? Was I just an amusement?” I was angry, incensed and voicing fears that I would have rather stayed hidden.

I didn’t get to go on a full tirade because Harry’s lips were on mine so fast it took me a second to respond. It was a glorious kiss, the best we’ve ever had full of promise, possession, and unbridled lust. It went on and on that I lost all sense of time when he finally pulled back, I had to take a huge lungful of air.

“Never doubt that you are wanted” his scratchy and gritty voice was doing things to me, pleasurable things;

“But with the night you’ve had, you need your rest. I need you fully awake and conscious when I finally take you, _over and over again_ ” that last part was whispered hotly in my ears before he disappeared into his own room, leaving me with a problem, a ‘hard’ problem, to sort out.

 

That night, after I had calmed down from earlier events, I went to bed and started working on assimilating the darkest sides of me with the ones I had always been more aware of and able to control.

It was hard and I lost myself in my head for hours upon hours but the end result was well worth it, I was finally fully in-touch with all parts of my conscious and sub-conscious mind and what an addictive feeling, to have that much power at my fingertips, simply incredible.

 

 

I finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, anticipation coursing through my veins. The wait was finally OVER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to update, Life caught up with me. Will be finishing this story soon, just need to edit a few things. Ciao


	22. 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer**

**I don’t own HP**

**HP POV**

 

In the many worlds I had lived in existed A Legend.

A Legend of a great darkness that was cruel and unforgiving as it was beautiful. A Legend of a being that fed on darkness itself, some were even convinced that darkness itself had taken form and walked amongst mortals and immortals alike.

Like many legends that existed, this one was based on truth, my truth. Before I had gotten interested _(read: Obsessed)_ with the idea of what life with Tom Riddle as he was before the madness set in.

Even at my advanced ( _read: old)_ age, I couldn’t resist the very thought of a young Tom Riddle, one I would have a hand in molding, one who would take over the world whilst sane with me at his side, watching and protecting from the shadows, the very same darkness that made up my entire being.

“That deeply in thought master, one could almost mistake your intentions as being unfavorable” my servant’s voice pulled out of my thoughts.

“It’s a good thing then that you know better than most, isn’t that right Mort?” I gave him one of my most salacious smiles.

“Of course Master” he made himself comfortable, lying on my bed and shooting me his own smile.

“Do you think he’s ready?” no specification was needed with what exactly I meant by that question.

After eons by my side, Mort knew me pretty well by this point to make educated guesses that were always on point.

“He’s always been ready, hasn’t he Master? What’s left is for him to understand what exactly it would mean to be your consort and if he’s willing to take up that mantle but knowing his lust for power, I should think that he will be most agreeable”

“When did you get to be so smart?” I commented ( _grumbled)._

“Well, not to brag but I am older than you” was his cheeky response before resting his head on my lap and falling asleep without a care in the world.

 

I didn’t exactly want to agree with what Mort had said but it made marginally more sense than anything I might have thought in the past.

My biggest mistake was that while traveling back in time, I never thought about what exactly my plan was other than making Tom Riddle mine in every way that matter and some that didn’t because as long as I had him by my side, life made more sense than it did without him.

I never considered how long a journey it was for him to reach adulthood and a level of understanding that was almost on par with me.

But as exhausting and trying as it was to raise Tom Riddle, the fruits of my labor were more than worth it.

 

That’s how Tom found me a few hours later, lost in thought with my fingers running over Mort’s hair.

“Well, don’t you two look just cozy” the bite in his voice was as clear as day.

It seemed he still hadn’t gotten over his ill placed jealousy over my relationship with Mort.

Since Mort was such a polite guest, he simply disappeared from my lap to wherever he went during his free time, leaving Tom and me alone since that night a few days ago.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you Tom” I commented, getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

When I didn’t receive a response, I turned around, wondering why exactly Tom Riddle wouldn’t have a response to such a simple taunt.

Instead, he asked me a question.

“Have you been avoiding me or what?” his face was closed off, showing very little.

“Why would you suggest such a ridiculous thing?” yes, I had been avoiding him and he was observant enough to have noticed that but I denied it anyways.

“I am not stupid Harry. You made a promise and I intend to make sure that you go through with it. I’ve waited a very long time for this, no more.” His jaw was set when he said that and I knew without a doubt that he was sure about this and whatever happened from this moment on, he was ready for it, he was ready to be mine in all sense.

“Okay”

“Okay?” his voice betrayed his shock even as he tried to school his face into a neutral expression.

“Yes, Okay. I understand now that I was being selfish with my affections. I expected your loyalty in its entirety without giving you the same in return. I think it’s time we changed that, don’t you?” we both knew the question to be rhetorical but he answered me anyway.

“Yes, I think we should” he barely had the last word out of his mouth before I was attacking it with vigor.

 

Passion, lust, awe, sizzling attraction, I understood and had experienced each and every one of them at different moments in my long existence but to experience them all at once was something I was unfamiliar with.

It was a totally foreign experience but staring at Tom’s peacefully sleeping visage, all those emotions and much more slammed into me like a bullet train, leaving me gasping for breath and raising an onset of panic in my head.

I may have destroyed and built new worlds from the ashes of the old ones with me as the sole leader and master but Tom, he was different.

Ambitious and so perfectly twisted, a true child of the dark and the one thing I never want to happen is to hinder his growth.

_“You worry too much. He is part of you now and you won’t let him be anyone other than his true self and when he reaches his full potential, well the world better be prepared”_ my inner voice, which sounded suspiciously like Mort reassured me and I knew it to be right, I had no reason to worry.

“You’re right. Of course, you’re right. You are me after all and I’m hardly, if ever wrong”

_“Cocky, aren’t we?”_ with that, my mind went quiet once more and I was left feeling peaceful because I was sure of one thing in all this, Tom Riddle was born to be great and I would make sure that he reached his full potential no matter how many heads I had to chop for that to become a reality.

“I like it when you get all dark and plot people’s demises. Makes you look hot as hell” that remark came from my bed companion who was apparently awake.

“Well, I’m not one to deny a compliment so thank you. How long have you been awake for?” I inquired, tilting my head down to press my lips to his forehead.

“A couple of seconds, seems you didn’t tire me out as much as you thought you did, eh?”

“Well then, I will endeavor to rectify that mistake” he didn’t get to make the smart comment that I just knew he was about to make, instead he found his mouth completely covered with mine in a bruising and passionate filled lip-lock.

 

This time when I stared at Tom, his body looked languid and fully sated, his eyes closed blissfully and his lips pulled into a fully satisfied smile.

“You did a marginally better job at tiring me out this time around than before” he informed me tiredly before setting his head on me chest, his eyes drooping.

“I’m glad I could be of service. Now sleep before you pass out on me”

My only answer was the soft snores emitting from Tom’s mouth while he adjusted his body to wrap more closely around mine, leaving no chance of escape from me, not that I wanted to, now that I had experienced what exactly it felt like to have Tom Riddle as a lover.

**“Good Night, My Precious”** I hissed softly to Tom, finally closing my eyes and allowing sleep to claim me with the assurance that together, we would show this world who it rightfully belonged to.


	23. Discovery?

**Chapter 23: Epilogue**

** Authors Note **

**_Thank you to all those who have read and continue to read my story and leave reviews. It means a lot. ‘Till next time, Ciao_ **

**Disclaimer**

**I don’t own HP**

**TMR POV**

 

After that first night together with Harry, where we pledged infinity to each other on his bed, life had changed for both of us.

Before that night, I knew that Harry would go to the ends of this world and the next to assure my place in the world and my power but I didn’t realize what had been missing from that picture.

As a child, I had hoped, however much I denied it for someone who would be just mine and mine alone and when Harry first introduced himself to me, I claimed him to be mine and was willing to cross however many lines it took to for me to be assured that in a room full of brilliant and extraordinary people, he would always choose me and me alone.

Over time, with my starting my first year at Hogwarts and making new connections, I saw how he was trying to pull away from men supposedly to give me the chance to grow and flourish, a think I never asked for.

For a being such as Harry to sacrifice that much for me, I knew he was what I had always hoped for and he would be my forever in all the ways that counted and those that didn’t but even with my level of intellect, I was still a child in the eyes of many, Harry’s included and I would not let that stand in my way in getting what was rightfully mine. 

I decided then and there that I needed to educate Harry and so the games began

I started small, messing around with some members of the Black clan who afforded me plenty of experience in the ways of pleasure but that wasn’t all.

I flaunted my conquests in Harry’s face, knowing he couldn’t handle seeing me with anyone who wasn’t him because, like me, he had claimed me as his own from the very beginning.

It wasn’t smooth sailing from that moment on but we had reached somewhat of an understanding and when that night in the woods happened, it changed everything.

I could see Harry having to restrain himself from locking me in his room and never allowing me to leave in order to protect me but I could also see the pride and satisfaction in his eyes with my ability to protect myself and when he finally agreed to do what I had been asking him for, I knew we would be Okay.

Well, at least that’s what I thought only to have Harry virtually disappear for the next few days and no matter how hard I tried to access his study and bedroom, I simply couldn’t get past the wards.

By nightfall on the fourth night, I was understandably angry with him because promises, especially those made to me should always be honored so when I was finally able to get into his room, my mood was undeniably sour and I tried to keep the bitterness out of my tone when I reminded him of what exactly he had promised me.

After that moment, it was smooth sailing for the rest of the night and I enjoyed myself immensely which was unsurprising given that this was Harry.

“Morning” that was the first word that greeted me when I opened my eyes the next morning, immediately fixing it on Harry who was scantily clad in his boxers.

“Morning, how long have you been awake for?” I repeated the question he’d asked me last night.

“It’s been about an hour or so. Are you hungry? Because I am famished” he drew near, leaving a lingering kiss on my forehead before leaving the room.

“Rude to just leave me here after I just woke up, alone too might I add” I screamed at his retreating form, his cackling my only indicator that he heard me.

“What do you expect when you date the Master of Death little Riddle? This will be what the rest of your life looks life. He can be so insensitive” I didn’t have the time to question why exactly Mort was here, in this room specifically because I was stuck on one thing;

“MASTER OF DEATH???????”

 

** ANOTHER AUTHOR’S NOTE **

**_I Think I will continue this plotline sometime in the future because right now it feels unfinished but ‘till then, I hope you had fun reading_ ** **_JJ_ **


End file.
